Why Would You Want Me?
by NotSoSavage
Summary: Noah's life is crumbling around him, but he is the only person that can save Kurt from himself, especially when Kurt starts drinking a little too much and gets a reputation for himself. WARNING: SLASH, DRUG USE.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back babes! I hope you missed me! _  
><em>Just so you know, I don't hate Blaine, I want to marry him, but he is so interesting to write as badevil._  
><em>This will probably be based strongly on my recent stupidity, so that I can make it as realistic as possible, but with a few changes.<em>

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>How was it that Kurt Hummel, the innocent, pure, Muppet-faced, Kurt Hummel came to be known as a slut? The boy hadn't even had a boyfriend until a couple of months ago. After all, there weren't that many gay guys near where Kurt lived, let alone <strong>out<strong> guys! But Kurt got a little wild when he drank, and if he smoked weed, he was worse.

It was a totally wrong label for Kurt. He was all but a slut, but the only people that knew the full, true story were Kurt, Mercedes… and Noah Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Kurt saw within a matter of weeks, that Blaine was totally wrong for him.<p>

They were constantly fighting about Blaine's flirting nature, how little they saw each other, politics, their parents, and when Kurt would give up the big V to Blaine.

Blaine was constantly pressuring Kurt into sex. The furthest Kurt would go was to give Blaine hand jobs, and the occasional blow job, but as it turned out, it wasn't enough for Blaine.

* * *

><p>One Friday night, as Kurt arrived at the place Blaine was staying, Kurt walked straight in to Blaine's bedroom, without knocking. This was a huge mistake, and what Kurt saw his first boyfriend doing, would never leave his memory.<p>

The tall, slim, very attractive boy was pushed up against the headboard, his head cocked to the side, facing the door. He was kneeling, as if asking for somebody's hand in marriage, allowing Blaine easy access to his perfectly toned ass.

Kurt dropped the vase of flowers he was holding to give to Blaine to commemorate their 4 month anniversary. The beautiful patterned glass shattering into a million pieces. The deep red roses, Blaine's favourite flower, scattered across the floor, the petals flying in all directions.

Kurt stood there frozen to the spot as Blaine's head snapped around to recognise the person that was intruding on their session. Blaine pulled out of his partner quickly, causing the boy to groan painfully, and leapt off the bed. He rushed over to Kurt, still naked, and started apologising profusely, explaining what was happening. His sexual partner hurriedly putting his clothes on.

Kurt turned to Blaine, his eyes red and a tear tracing a line down his cheek. He drew his hand back and with a strong swift movement, he unleashed a hard slap across Blaine's softly tanned attractive face. The sound was like a thunderclap in a silent storm. Blaine stood there, astounded.

"It is over Blaine."

With this, Kurt wrapped his soft hand around Blaine's still semi-erect member and pulled hard.

Blaine let out a shriek of pain and grabbed at his crotch as if it would stop the pain, a string of profanity flowing out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed down the stairs and threw the front door open, exposing himself to the pouring rain, getting in his beautiful car and speeding off, straight to the house of Mercedes Jones.<p>

He didn't get there though, as when he pulled up at a pedestrian crossing there was a knock at his passenger door. The door swang open and in got a dishevelled, soaking wet, sobbing Noah Puckerman.

"Kurt, I need your help."

"What reason could you possibly have to need my help?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"My Mum threw me out of home."

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"Well, it seems she doesn't much approve of the bisexual lifestyle…"

"The bisexual lifestyle? What do you mean?"

"Kurt, I'm Bi. I love chicks and all, I love boobs and vag and all that stuff, and that is good for hook-ups, but I don't ever want a relationship with them. I don't feel that I can connect emotionally with a chick as well as I can with a dude, plus, I like dudes bodies as much as I like girls."

Kurt almost crashed his car into a small old lady that was crossing the street in front of the car.

"You are Bi? So you like guys too? Have you even done anything major with a guy, how would you know."

"One, have you ever done anything major with a girl? Didn't think so. Two, I just know this, and every time I see Novak Djokovic bouncing around in those cute little tennis shorts, it really gets my juices flowing."

"Wow… I'm shocked, but not too surprised. I have noticed the looks you gave Sam whenever he gets his shirt off… So why do you need my help?"

"I need somewhere to go, and I thought that your dad would be quite understanding about this stuff. I don't want to come out yet, so I don't want to tell anyone that I don't have to, and I have stopped leading girls on. Can I live with you?"

This took Kurt completely by surprise.

"I'll have to clear it with my dad, but I think you should be able to, as long as you don't mind sharing a room with me…"

"Thank you so much Kurt, You are a life saver!" With this, Noah embraced Kurt, and they drove off back to Kurt's house to put Noah through the gauntlet that would be Kurt's dad.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was a very understanding man. He would do anything to make his son happy, and if that included having to take in a stray child, then he would do it. He was a little apprehensive, but Noah had nowhere else to go.<p>

Kurt explained the position to Burt, with Noah sitting beside Kurt, not daring to look Burt in the eye.

Kurt spoke about what had happened with Blaine, and how much it would benefit him to have a friend so close, how Noah had no other options, and what Noah's mother had said to him when she threw him out.

Burt was appalled to hear that a parent could ever do that to their child, especially with that child's 10 year old sibling in the same room, so of course Burt's answer was yes.

"We have a bit of a problem though, I don't have any stuff with me."

"Leave that up to me." Burt picked up his mobile and called Mrs Puckerman to notify her of what was going to happen. She decided to allow Noah and Kurt 15 minutes to pack as much as they could, and be out of her life forever.

"Get some bags Kurt, we won't have much time to do this."

With this, Burt Hummel left the house and got into his Hummer and awaited the boys arrival at the car with several empty suitcases.

* * *

><p><em>AN:  
>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story! I'm going to try and stay away from excessive use of music in this story :)<br>I hope you enjoy this, It took a lot of re-writing to get it like this :)  
>Please remember to review!<em>

_Thanks Lovies!  
>Love, DJ<br>xoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN GLEE._**

_Sorry about not uploading as soon as I should've, I have been rather busy. I hope you enjot this! There are no lyrics, i'm lookin for opportune moments to add music to this fic._

* * *

><p>Burt rang the doorbell on the front door of the Puckerman household. Within seconds it was thrown open by a neat, formal woman.<p>

Mrs Puckerman was slightly taller than Kurt, but had a very dominating, cold presence. The creases across her face were not caused by smiling, but by the constant frown that seemed glued to her face, as if it were the only expression she had ever used. She seemed stern and unloving. Kurt could see why Noah always tried his best to please her and stay on her good side.

"The boys will have 15 minutes to pack Noah's belongings. I would prefer it if you stayed outside, you make me very uncomfortable. Thankyou." Mrs Puckerman said sternly.

"As you wish. Boys, play nice." Burt replied, deadpan.

* * *

><p>The two boys walked inside with their heads bowed. Mrs Puckerman acknowledged neither. Puck led Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom, passing the several religious paintings, and closing the bedroom door behind them.<p>

Noah's bedroom was warm and softly lit. The walls were painted a very beautiful shade of maroon. Kurt was embraced by the familiar scent of Noah. It made Kurt feel instantly better about being there. He had felt very unwelcome ever since he saw Mrs Puckerman, and this seemed like the only safe place in the house. Kurt feared Mrs Puckerman, but felt safe as long as he was with Noah: which is why Kurt was scared to go to the bathroom.

Noah was frantically moving around the room throwing things into the bags, and soon the room was almost stripped bear, bar the furniture. After 8 minutes of this, Kurt was busting for a pee, and asked Noah for the bathroom. Noah told him where it was and continued packing.

* * *

><p>Kurt was very apprehensive and scared as he crept through the dark, cold household. He walked quietly down the stairs and along the narrow corridor. He got to the bathroom, did his business, washed his hands and left the small room.<p>

As he closed the door softly and turned around, he jumped at the sight of Noah's little sister standing there staring at him.

"Are you the boy that made my Noah gay?"

"No, honey, Noah already was. That's why your mummy kicked him out."

"Oh, ok. I like your clothes."

"Thankyou honey. I like them as well, and your dress is very pretty too."

"Get the fuck away from my daughter you fucking faggot. You have already corrupted one of my children, you won't turn another one!" Mrs Puckerman screeched and slapped Kurt very hard, her long sharp fingernails scratching a shallow cut across Kurt's pale cheek.

The wound started to bleed instantly and profusely, but Mrs Puckerman continued her rant.

"How dare you turn my lovely boy into one of you things? It is despicable, absolutely disgusting. A crime against nature." Mrs Puckerman hissed as she shoved Kurt into a corner and continued her onslaught of offensive language, punches and kicks.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Noah!<strong>" Kurt screamed while trying to defend himself from the attack.

Within seconds, there were several clunks at the bottom of the stair case as Noah flung the bags down the stairs towards the front door. This was followed by a series of loud clunks as Noah rushed down the stairs to help Kurt.

Noah wrenched his mother off Kurt, shoving her into an adjacent room and closing the door.

The blood was streaming down Kurt's face and running down his neck, staining his white Alexander McQueen scarf.

Noah pushed Kurt out the front door and threw the bags to Kurt, who was waiting on the front step, oblivious to what had been happening inside. They ran to the car and got in.

Mrs Puckerman threw the front door open and ran after the car. She chased it to the end of the street before giving up and returning to the house.

* * *

><p>She slammed the door after her and walked around the house looking for her daughter. She found her sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. Mrs Puckerman wrenched her off her bed and shook the crying girl, telling her that it was all her fault and that she would have to stay in her room and go without dinner.<p>

She locked the distraught girl in her room, and went outside for a cigarette.

* * *

><p>Burt rushed Kurt inside the house and led him straight to the bathroom, passing a shocked Carole on the stairwell. Finn was in his room playing Xbox with the volume turned up high.<p>

"No dad. Send Noah to help me. Please take his bags to my bedroom."

Noah entered the bathroom and walked over to where Kurt was sitting beside the vanity, looking into the mirror, mopping up the blood on his face.

He turned to Noah. Their eyes made contact, and Kurt immediately broke down into a fit of sobbing.

Noah rushed to him, gathering him up in a tight embrace, hushing him, comforting him until he stopped crying.

Kurt told Noah of the horrible things Mrs Puckerman had said to him, called him, threatened.

Noah was awestruck. He had known his mother was horrible, but this was totally new to him.

Noah dressed Kurt's wound and left Kurt to shower and wash the remaining blood off.

* * *

><p>Noah sullenly walked down the stairs, and saw that Carole and Burt were sitting at the table, red eyed from tears.<p>

Carole jumped up from the table and rushed to Noah, enveloping him in a tight embrace. She sobbed silently on his shoulder and led him to the table.

"Noah, I have something to ask you. Is my boy ok, and will he be ok with you around?" Burt asked seriously.

"He will be ok, and I will defend him with my life, he means everything to me." Noah said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was spent by the two boys chatting amicably in Kurt's bedroom.<p>

They played Kurt's Xbox, unpacked Noah's clothes and other bedroom items, and Kurt taught Noah about proper skincare.

Kurt folded out the couch bed for Noah to sleep on, but, even though they weren't romantically involved, they always shared the same bed, with Noah always waking up early and shifting to his own bed before Burt came down to wake them up.

Kurt and Noah were best friends. Everyone at school was shocked to see them as friends, but they were very excited to see Kurt as happy as he was, and to see Noah's grades improve dramatically.

They became much more social, often attending parties, this, it turns out, would be the eventual ruination of Kurt Hummel's reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will upload soon!  
>Please review.<em>

_Thanks lovies!  
><strong>DJ, <strong>  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: I don't own Glee, and there is slash in this chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>Noah loved living with the Hummels. Kurt's dad was lovely to Noah, after gaining the older Hummel's acceptance. Noah liked to help out around the house. He would clean and cook. Helping out around the house made him feel better about staying there.<p>

Carole was more of a mother to Noah than his biological mother ever was. He loved her as much as Kurt did. Carole would treat Noah, Kurt, and Finn equally. They were all her children and she loved them as such.

Finn felt weird about having Noah stay in the house. His ex-best friend, who impregnated his girlfriend, and got Rachel to cheat on him. Finn still liked Noah, but was very suspicious of him. Several times he warned Kurt that Noah might try to take advantage of him. Every time, Kurt replied that Noah was his best friend and he needn't worry.

Kurt's room was always welcoming. The White walls disguised the fact that it was a basement. Kurt had a deadbolt on the door for added security, and an ensuite so that he could get fully ready in his room, and not spend all his time in the upstairs bathroom. His bed covers were a regal red, matching his couch and feature wall.

But the thing Noah liked most about living there was that he got to spend so much time with his best friend, Kurt. They really loved each other, and always had each other's backs. Kurt drove Noah to school and back every day, they really loved having the companionship. Noah wouldn't admit it, but he really loved sleeping in Kurt's bed. It was King sized, so it fit both of them comfortably, even though they both ended snuggled up against each other.

Noah loved Kurt's bed, and they would often have deep conversations with each other about everything. Soon, they knew everything about each other.

* * *

><p>3 weeks into Noah living there, as they were in a comfortable silence, Kurt broke the silence to finally ask a question that had been eating at him ever since Noah first got into the car.<p>

"Noah, what made you realise you were bi?"

"You really don't want to know Kurt."

"Try me."

"Well when you were in the Cheerios, and you were wearing those tight little pants. I sort of checked out your bulge and your ass. Then when I was at home jerking off, you popped into my head and I couldn't help but cum… Do you regret making me tell you now?"

"No, that's sweet. I just wish that more guys thought those things about me. I have to admit, I did do certain things after seeing your manhood in the showers at school."

"How could you not! I'm a fucking stud, and Puckasaurus is huge. I bet there's lots of things you would like to do with it." Noah smirked.

Kurt blushed furiously, and covered up his massive erection. Noah pulled Kurt into a tight hug and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>At a glee party at Britney's house on a Saturday night, Kurt was introduced to alcohol by the half-naked Santana. Santana was a weeping stripper drunk. By 11o'clock, she had most of her clothes off, and wouldn't leave Kurt alone until he did a shot of vodka. He did so, and realised he quite liked it.<p>

The whole glee club was there, even Sam, who had come back to visit. Kurt and Sam had never been very close, so it wasn't weird for Kurt when they got each other in a game of spin the bottle. Sam, it turns out, was a very good kisser. And he used tongue. After a few wolf whistles from the assembled group, the game continued. The pairings included Sam and Britney, Britney and Mike, Mike and Quinn, Quinn and Finn, Finn and Puck, Puck and Sam, Sam and Santana, and Santana and Rachel.

All the while, Kurt continued heavily drinking, until he was at the stage when it seemed to him as if nothing he was doing would be classed as weird, and Kurt would do anything anyone told him.

A few shots in, Kurt was stumbling around the back yard; he decided that it would be intelligent to fall on the grass to stop from tripping over while the world was spinning so fast.

He closed his eyes. He felt great, so warm, even though it was freezing outside.

* * *

><p>He heard a loud thud on the ground beside him, he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, to see the smiling drunken face of Sam Evans.<p>

"Hey babe, you look stunning tonight. Your hair looks fabulous." Sam said.

"Thanks Hon." Kurt replied.

Sam leant over and planted a soft delicate Kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt was surprised at first, but then eased into it, and soon they were making out passionately on the grass.

"I knew you are gay!" Kurt slurred.

"If I'm so gay, you'd love to suck my dick wouldn't you?"

"Is that a challenge? I just might do it."

Kurt eased his hand down the front of Sam's pants, tugging at his engorged member. Sam was well endowed, and Kurt loved the feel of it pulsing in his hand.

Kurt unzipped Sam's zipper, and lowered his face to Sam's crotch, placing Sam's huge cock in his mouth.

Kurt didn't notice the flash of a mobile phone camera from the upstairs balcony.

Kurt worked his mouth on Sam's member until Sam's back was arching in sheer ecstasy, and he was about to cum.

* * *

><p>Kurt was all of a sudden, wrenched off Sam by Noah. Noah dragged Kurt inside and sat him down on the lounge.<p>

"What the fuck did you do that for you asshole!" Kurt hissed at Noah.

"I'm doing it, because you shouldn't be doing that stuff with somebody you don't love! You are better than that!" Noah replied softly.

"No I'm not! Nobody loves me! And who are you to talk, you get more action than everyone in Lima put together, and you don't love any of them." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you are worth so much more than I am. And I love you, you are my Boy, I'll never let anyone hurt you. Stay here with me." Noah said compassionately.

With this, Kurt burst into tears and fell into Noah's arms, Noah cradled him, and they eventually fell asleep, intertwined in each other's arms on the couch.

As Noah woke up the next morning, he planted a soft kiss on Kurt's head and got up to help Brit clean up the house.

That night had made Noah realise two things; Kurt needed to be protected, and that he liked Kurt more than a best friend.

The unfortunate thing was that he couldn't say anything because they shared a room, and it would screw everything up between them.

Noah wished that he had told Kurt about his feelings, he had to suffer through a lot, because he didn't tell Kurt, especially after the photograph scandal that hit William McKinley High School on the Monday after the party.

* * *

><p><em>Hey lovies, <em>

_I hope you enjoy it, sorry if it isn't some of my best work, it is 11:30pm here in Aus, and I am exhausted! Much love! Please Review!  
><strong>DJ<strong>  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Song lyrics are in **Bold Italics.**_

_I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Puck walked into the school on Monday morning, all eyes were on Kurt. The feeling of it made Kurt's skin crawl. Noah noticed the chill that ran down Kurt's spine, and put his arm protectively around the smaller boy.<p>

The halls were silent. Everybody was focused on Kurt.

Everybody was looking from their phone, to Kurt. Their eyes darting back and forth ominously. Kurt started to hyperventilate, and broke into a run, Noah close behind him. Kurt ran to the guidance office, where he saw Mr Schue and Emma sitting, looking at the screen of Emma's mobile phone.

* * *

><p>Emma had recieved a picture message from a private number early that morning. The sound of " Like A Prayer" woke her from her deep slumber. She sat up in her bed and looked for the source of the noise. She saw her phone light up and the notification that she had a message.<p>

She picked up her phone, flipped it open, and dropped it on the floor with a scream when she saw the content.

* * *

><p>Will had rolled out of bed as the buzzing vibration of his phone on the wooden bedside table assaulted his ears. He grabbed his phone, and opened it to see a picture that he would be reminded of every time he saw Kurt.<p>

Every time Kurt opened his mouth wide to hit his long, sweet notes, Will was reminded of the face of the picture.

* * *

><p>As Kurt burst through the door, Emma looked up, her eyes widening.<p>

"Kurt…"

"Miss Pillsbury, what the fuck is going on."

"Kurt, it has come to my attention that a photograph of you has been circulated around the school."

"A photograph…?"

Mr Schue sat in silence, his head in his hands, unable to look at Kurt.

"Have you not seen it? Well I guess you should…"

Emma made a move to pass her phone to Kurt, but Noah's phone buzzed loudly before she passed it to him.

"Holy fuck Kurt. I can see why people are looking at you differently." Noah said in hushed tones, passing the phone to Kurt.

* * *

><p>The photograph was of Kurt, kneeling on the grass with Sam between his legs and Sam's big dick in his mouth. Kurt had his eyes half shut, and a dopey expression on his face, Sam had his eyes closed, a look of pleasure plastered on his face. The photo was poor quality because of low light, but it was obvious what was happening and who the people were.<p>

A look of horror passed over Kurt's face, it was as if he had been shot, but was only just noticing that he was bleeding. Kurt didn't know what to make of this. He didn't know how to handle it. So he didn't.

Kurt fell to his knees and curled up into a ball on the ground. His sobs resounding around the room. Noah fell to his knees and wrapped the sobbing Kurt up in his arms.

"Noah, get me home."

Noah picked Kurt up and carried him back to the car; he grabbed Kurt's keys out of his bag and flicked on the ignition.

* * *

><p>Burt was at work, so after putting the still sobbing Kurt to bed and sitting with him until he fell asleep, Noah went upstairs to talk to Carole. He met her at the dinner table where she had a steaming mug of coffee waiting for him, he gratefully took a sip.<p>

"Carole, I need to tell you something. I don't know whether Kurt would approve of me telling you."

"Honey, I need you to tell me, if it has made Kurt like this then I really have to know. Would you rather tell me or Burt?"

"Point taken. But I need to show you a photo. You can never tell Burt what it is of, ok?"

"Ok honey."

Noah showed Carole the photo. Carole looked a little shocked at what she saw her step-son doing.

"Oh, wow. He's almost 18. This sort of stuff is ok. He is old enough."

"It's not that, it's that somebody took this photo and sent it to everyone in the school."

"Holy shit. Poor Kurt! How could someone be that cruel!"

Noah told her every detail of what had happened at school.

"Honey, you did the right thing. I am so proud of you. Now, go to Kurt, I can hear his music, he is awake and he needs you."

Noah raised himself from the table and softly embraced Carole.

He walked softly to the door that led to the basement.

As he neared the door, he could hear a familiar tune.

He opened the door and was assaulted by the sound of heavy metal.

**_Who did me wrong _**

**_Who did me right _**

**_If I took my life tonight _**

**_Chances are that I might _**

**_Mutilation outta sight _**

**_And I'm contemplating suicide _**

**_'Cause I'm losing my sight _**

**_Losing my mind _**

**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _**

**_Losing my sight _**

**_Losing my mind _**

**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _**

**_I never realized I was spread too thin _**

**_Till it was too late _**

**_And I was empty within _**

**_Hungry _**

**_Feeding on chaos _**

**_And living in sin _**

**_Downward spiral where do I begin _**

**_It all started when I lost my mother _**

**_No love for myself _**

**_And no love for another _**

**_Searching to find a love up on a higher level _**

**_Finding nothing but questions and devils _**

**_'Cause I'm losing my sight _**

**_Losing my mind _**

**_Wish somebody would tell me in fine _**

**_Losing my sight _**

**_Losing my mind _**

**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _**

**_Nothing's alright _**

**_Nothing is fine _**

**_I'm running and I'm crying _**

**_I'm crying _**

**_I'm crying _**

**_I'm crying _**

**_I'm crying _**

**_I can't go on living this way _**

**_Cut my life into pieces _**

**_This is my last resort _**

**_Suffocation _**

**_No breathing _**

**_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding _**

**_Who did me wrong _**

**_Who did me right _**

**_If I took my life tonight _**

**_Chances are dynamite _**

**_Mutilation outta sight _**

**_And I'm contemplating suicide _**

**_'Cause I'm losing my sight _**

**_Losing my mind _**

**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _**

**_Losing my sight _**

**_Losing my mind _**

**_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _**

**_Nothing's alright _**

**_Nothing is fine _**

**_I'm running and I'm crying _**

**_I can't go on living this way _**

**_Can't go on _**

**_Living this way _**

**_Nothing's alright_**

Noah reached Kurt's side. Kurt was sobbing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Noah was eventually able to calm Kurt down.<p>

When Finn got back from school, He made his way down to the basement, unable to look Kurt in the eyes, he offered Kurt a quick hug and told him that he should check his phone; everyone was very worried about him.

He made his way back up the stairs and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Kurt reached for his phone and was greeted by comforting messages from his glee mates.

Mercedes told him that it was alcohol's fault.

Tina told him that it would all blow over soon enough.

Mike told Kurt that he would protect Kurt.

Britney told Kurt that he was just horny, which was natural for a unicorn, but that everyone at school thought he is a slut.

Kurt came to the decision that if people thought he was a slut, he would show them how much of a slut he really could be.

This was his reasoning behind wearing a maroon mesh shirt and very tight white skinny jeans to school the next day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**  
>Hey lovies! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and there is much more to come!<br>Much Love!  
><strong>DJ<strong>  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee!_

**_Lyrics are in bold italics._**

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly stepped out of Noah's truck as they reached the school carpark near the dumpsters, Kurt's long trench coat billowing in the soft breeze.<p>

"Kurt, you still haven't told me why you are wearing that trench coat, its hot outside today. You only told me that it was a surprise. What is the freaking surprise!" Noah whined.

"Ok, ok. Ready? You'll love it."

With this, Kurt unbuttoned his deep blue trench coat, revealing his outfit to Noah.

Noah's eyes widened at the sight of the tight white pants, perfectly exhibiting Kurt's surprisingly large cock. Noah had noticed its impressive size before. In the morning, when Kurt had morning wood, it would press up against Noah's thigh, and Noah would move himself so that Kurt's member would be pressing against his firm, round, ass cheeks.

The maroon mesh shirt showed off Kurt's hard, pink nipples. They jutted out, drawing Noah's attention. Kurt's abs were also quite visible, even though Kurt hadn't been in the Cheerio's for many months, he still worked out which showed, and paired with Kurt's fantastic diet, the boy looked absolutely stunning.

Noah felt something stirring in his pants. He could just imaging slowly stripping Kurt of those clothes and making passionate love to him for hours. In other words, Kurt Hummel looked pretty damn sexy.

"I see that you approve?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow and indicating to Noah's erection that was clearly visible through his dark shorts.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the hallways of school with his happiest, smirking face on, winking at the guys that he noticed were checking him out.<p>

It was through this experience, that he found out that there were many more gay guys at his school than he had previously thought, and he actually had quite a few dating options, even if they were all closet cases. He received several messages that day from guys he had only met a couple times asking if he wanted to hook up.

Even the bullies, who were making their way over to him to give him a slushie facial, were too awestruck by his amazing clothes to go through with it. Kurt offered them a quick wink, and kept on his way to first period with Noah.

Noah was fascinated by this whole ordeal. Seeing Kurt like this, changed the views and opinions of the whole school. Seeing Kurt like this, made the school know that they shouldn't mess with him.

Noah could see the guys watching Kurt's ass. They were staring. He even noticed Mike checking it out a couple of times, but he quickly disguised that by looking straight to his phone, and texting Tina.

* * *

><p>Noah was really rather jealous. He wanted Kurt to be more modest. He wanted Kurt all to himself, but their conversations had revealed that Kurt wanted a really smart boy that was cute, but masculine, and sweet, and romantic.<p>

He had no doubt that he could be like that eventually, but it would take time that he didn't have.

* * *

><p>Will and Emma sat at a table in the Staff Room during their lunch break.<p>

"Have you seen Kurt's attire today?" Will asked.

"I most definitely have, It made me want to drive home and have a shower, I felt dirty, he looks like a stripper!" Emma replied.

"I think is must have something to do with the photo. Maybe he is trying to prove something, because this is certainly not the Kurt I know."

"I don't think it is very appropriate; maybe I should have a talk to him."

"Yeah, He has asked to do a performance in glee club this afternoon. He told me it was 'very different' from what he usually does, and that it would 'shock and astound' his fellow club members. I don't know what to make of that."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see Will. He is a growing boy, he has to find out who he really is."

* * *

><p>Nothing could bring Kurt's mood down, not even Sue's quip about the pants temporarily blinding her in one eye, and one of his nipples poking her in the other eye. He was ecstatic at the positive attention he was receiving from everybody at the school. Several of the Cheerio's applauded his outfit.<p>

He was so confident that in glee club that afternoon, he decided to do the male equivalent of what Lauren did. When Mr Schue called him up he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

As he walked into the auditorium, all eyes were on a sobbing Tina. Mike had just broken up with her because of 'her hatred of his mother'. Mike's eyes were on Kurt as he walked to the centre of the room and ordered the band to start. Everyone instantly went quiet.

* * *

><p>As the song began, Kurt was facing the back of the room, his butt swinging from side to side with in time with the beat of the music.<p>

_**When I walk on by, guys be looking like damn he fly**_

Kurt span around to face the wide-eyed glee club.

_**I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah**_

_**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,**_

Kurt pointed down to his crotch

_**It's Kurt H with the white pants, ya'll.**_

_**And like Bruce Lee where I got the claw, yo  
><strong>_

_**Boy look at that body **_

Kurt mimed lifting weights.

_**I work out**_

_**Boy look at that body **_

_**I work out  
><strong>_

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it  
><strong>_

_**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**_

_**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks**_

At this line, he turned around and slapped his ass.

_**This is how I roll, come on hotties it's time to go**_

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service  
><strong>_

_**Boy look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

_**Boy look at that body **_

_**I work out  
><strong>_

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **_

_**I'm sexy and I know it...**_

_**Check it out  
><strong>_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah **_

_**Do the wiggle man **_

_**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it  
><strong>_

_**Boy look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

_**Boy look at that body **_

_**I work out  
><strong>_

_**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! **_

The glee club were silent before Britney stood and gave him a standing ovation. The rest of the club followed suit, and the cheering and applause was roaring.

"I have never wanted to do anybody as much in my life, as you, right now." Tina stated.

" That's my dolphin!" Britney screamed.

"Damn you got style, white boy!" Mercedes howled.

Kurt bowed as the applause softened and came to an end.

* * *

><p>At the end of the Club that day, Mike approached Kurt sheepishly.<p>

"Hey Kurt, I'm having a party next weekend for the cool people in the club and a few other people I know, do you want to come?" Mike asked

"Yeah, sure, I would love to. Do I need to bring anything?" Kurt replied

"I dunno, a bottle of vodka or midori or something. I'll Facebook you the details. Puck is invited too." Mike said and hurried off home.

* * *

><p>Kurt was a little apprehensive about getting drunk again after what happened last time.<p>

He decided that he didn't care what people thought of him anymore, so he would do what he wanted.

On the drive home, there was an uncomfortable silence in the car.

"Mike wants to get in your pants, Kurt." Noah said, finally breaking the silence.

"Don't be silly! He was only inviting me to a party!"

The silence continued until they got home.

As they were sitting on the couch watching TV, Kurt has his head in Noah's lap.

"I don't want you to go."

"What?" Kurt asked drowsily.

"To the party. I don't want you to go. Mike just wants to get you drunk and get into your pants."

"Don't be silly! He is straight."

"Maybe he isn't as straight as you think he is."

"Noah, I'm going to that party whether you like it or not. I'm going to drink, and be the life of the party. I'm going to be popular." Kurt said, getting up off the couch and storming to his bed.

"If you stay, I will too. We can watch Disney movies together all night, with organic popcorn. Snuggled up on the couch." Noah mused.

"As tempting as that it, and as sweet as you are for thinking of it, I am going. Goodnight." Kurt said with a huff and stormed off to his bed.

* * *

><p>Noah folded out his couch-bed and got into it for the first night since he moved in.<p>

It was cold and lonely sleeping alone, so Noah was quite relieved when Kurt tip-toed over to his bed and slid in.

Noah put an arm around Kurt and leant in to whisper something softly in his ear.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't try to control you; it's just that I worry about you so much. You are my boy. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Noah."

* * *

><p><em>The song was Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO (with altered lyrics)<em>

**A/N: **

_Hey lovies!  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>__I think it is probably the chapter I am proudest of, and put the most time into.  
>I'm trying to upload as often as possible to keep you all happy.<em>

_I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you like it enough to review!_

**Love, DJ**  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF HARM._**

**_I DO NOT OWN GLEE._**

* * *

><p>"Noah, which shirt should I wear to the party? My red polo or my pastel blue long sleeve?" Kurt questioned Noah. Kurt wasn't usually confused about what to wear. Even if he was, he would never consult Noah about clothing options, but this night was different.<p>

Kurt wanted something simplistic that would make him fit in with the guys.

"The red polo looks nice, and with the jeans that really compliment your ass." Noah replied, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

Kurt stepped out of his ensuite and did a quick spin for Noah.

Noah wolf-whistled.

"Damn you are freaking sexy in that! You should wear plain clothes more often, they move the focus to your gorgeous face."

"I take it that you like it then?" Kurt replied, amused, and lead Noah by the hand up the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove them over while Noah rifled through Kurt's bag.<p>

"Ok, let's do a checklist." Kurt stated

"You already know that we have everything we need."

"I just want to make sure, ok! Alcohol."

"Check." Noah showed Kurt the bottle of tequila and the bottle of vodka.

"Bottled water."

"Check."

"Aspirin." Noah knew that they would both have huge hang-overs in the morning.

"Check."

"Condoms." Kurt said this apprehensively.

"Yes, but I don't know why we need them. I like somebody and wouldn't do anything to screw that up, and you really don't want to make a name for yourself as a slut."

"Noah, please don't start that again. I really don't want to go there. I just want to be safe. Do we have my hairspray?"

"I wouldn't forget it."

* * *

><p>They pulled up in Mike's driveway as the sun was just slipping under the horizon, and parked beside the several other cars that were there.<p>

He noticed Santana's maroon Vespa, Brit's Yellow beetle, Quinn's black Mercedes, Mercedes' hummer, and several other unknown cars. Kurt guessed that Mike had invited some of his other friends from other schools.

They walked through the open front door, and were met by the grinning Mike.

Kurt thrust the bottles of alcohol into his hands. He placed them at his feet, and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"So glad you are here. Let's get wasted!"

Mike led them to the back of their huge house, and took them down to the pool.

There was a huge lighting system set up, complete with strobe lights, coloured lights, and lasers. The lasers cut through the fog that was emanating from a fog machine situated beside the DJ desk. The DJ was currently blasting Slam by Pendulum. The deep bass resonating through the empty hillside that Mike's house was situated on.

A smiling girl with bright purple hair approached Kurt, she took his hand and thrust a large cup filled with a red liquid into it.

"Hi, I'm Annie. Mike and I are dance partners. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Mike and I are in Glee club together."

"Oh, I know who you are. Mike talks about you all the time. Like about when you should've won the Diva-off, or when you wore those amazing shoes in Gaga week. Mike told me that he really wanted to do the whole Gaga thing, but he still wanted to be accepted by the guys. Oops, I have said too much, I'm going to go over there now."

She walked away to join another group, the people there seemed shocked by her openness.

Noah came over to join Kurt.

"Cheers." Noah said, raising his cup.

They both took a heavy swig of the red liquid. It burnt Kurt's throat going down.

Vodka, obviously. Mixed with raspberry cordial. Just the way Kurt liked it.

* * *

><p>After grinding on the dance floor with Noah for a little while, Kurt made his way over to the other glee club members.<p>

"Looks like you and Noah are getting on quite well Kurt." Quinn said.

Though Quinn and Noah had been an item, she harboured no bad feelings against Kurt, the same couldn't be said for Santana though.

"You little Bitch. No I know why Me and Puckerman haven't been getting our sexy time on. He told me it is because he likes somebody, and now I know it's you. I didn't think he would be a homo, especially after all the times he has had my legs over my head." Santana spat out, as if the words themselves put a rotten taste in her mouth.

"Puckerman and I are not together. He told me he likes somebody else. He is my best friend, so we feel comfortable doing that sort of stuff together. Get over it, hoe." Kurt said, snapping his fingers in front of the Latino girl's furious face.

He span on his heel and ran into Brit.

* * *

><p>Brit was soaking wet. She was in her bra and panties, her blonde hair hanging in loose strands across her shoulders, back, and face. Though she had just got out of the pool, she was still gorgeous.<p>

"Hey babe!" She said, kissing Kurt on both cheeks.

Brit and Kurt had gotten quite close over the past few months, and Kurt was helping her study French, because he was fluent, and she was awful, but getting better.

"Hey honey, how's it going! You look stunning." Kurt said, amused.

"Good, it is such a lovely pool! You and your dolphin pal should get in and swim around together!"

"My dolphin pal?"

"Yeah Noah. I can totally tell that he digs you, and he is totally homo now, so you two should hook up. I gotta go, more people to dance with."

Kurt was astounded. He knew that Noah didn't like him like that. Noah was his best friend, so why did people keep asking about them!

* * *

><p>Kurt walked over to Noah, who was on the dance floor, fist-pumping.<p>

"Can you hold my bag for a moment Noah? I have to use the bathroom. The alcohol is going right through me."

"Sure thing, babe."

Kurt hopped up the steps, and scurried inside.

He didn't notice the person that was following him.

* * *

><p>Noah saw a tall boy walking after Kurt.<p>

At first, he thought nothing of it, but then he realised who the boy was.

He tried frantically to get through the crowd, but it was very hard, and he was almost too late.

* * *

><p>Kurt was washing his hands at the sink when he realised that there was somebody standing at the doorway.<p>

"Oh, hey Mike."

"Hey Kurt. You look amazing."

"Thanks Mike."

"You know, what they say about Asian men's dicks isn't true" Mike entered the white room, and closed the door behind him. "But I guess that is something you should discover for yourself."

Mike unzipped his pants, and flopped out his huge, semi erect cock.

It was nothing compared to Noah's, but it was huge nonetheless.

"Maybe your mouth would like to discover that too?" Mike whispered.

"And why would I want that. Are you even gay Mike?" Kurt replied calmly.

"No, but for you, I'll make an exception. I want you to suck my dick. Now. Then maybe a little later, I might fuck that nice little ass of yours." Mike slurred.

"I don't think I'll be doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not that type of boy."

"I **do** know about you and Sam, you know."

"That was a mistake, and Sam is actually pretty much gay. He was just with Quinn out of convenience, I think."

"Well it was pretty convenient that I was on the upstairs balcony with my phone while you were doing it, wasn't it. I was entranced, it was amazing. So I took a photo and sent it to Brit, who sent it to Santana."

"You did that? You took the photo."

"Yes I did, now, get on your knees, and suck my dick."

Mike tried to force Kurt onto his knees, but when Kurt wouldn't go down, Mike grabbed Kurt by the Hair, and slammed his head into the wall, Kurt's nose began to bleed as Noah burst through the door.

Noah grabbed Mike, kneed him in the balls, and broke his nose.

He left Mike cowering on the ground, clutching at his damaged genitals.

He scooped Kurt up in his arms and walked to his car. He put Kurt in the back seat, and left him to sob on the drive home.

* * *

><p>Kurt crept inside the house. It was dark, because everybody was asleep and all the lights were off. Noah held onto his hand as Kurt led him to his room.<p>

Kurt disappeared into his ensuite and Noah changed into his pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of loose silk boxers.

Noah waited for Kurt for a very long time. He heard sobs emanating from the bathroom, and began to get very worried.

Noah simply walked into the bathroom without knocking. He had seen Kurt naked on many occasions, and another couldn't hurt. He just wanted to check that his boy was ok.

Kurt was sitting at the vanity, his back towards Noah. Noah noticed nothing wrong, until he say the droplets of blood pooling on the ground at Kurt's feet.

He rushed to Kurt's side, and saw the razor blades in Kurt's hands, and the fresh blood lines across his pale wrists.

Kurt looked up at Noah, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Noah went numb with shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Hey Lovies!  
>I don't know why, but I love doing horrible things to my characters.<br>I love my Kurt though, and I hate doing this to him, but it is the set up of their relationship, so I had to do it.  
>I hope you enjoy the next chapter.<br>It will be based on a song that I love right now.  
>GoodnightGoodnmorning Dearies, Have a good day, wherever in the world you are!  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>DJ, <strong>  
><em>**_xoxo._**


	7. Chapter 7

_I must warn you that this chapter contains a suicide attempt, self harm, and child abuse. None are too graphic, do not worry._

_I DO NOT OWN GLEE!_

* * *

><p>Noah dropped the box of tissues he was holding that he was going to give to Kurt.<p>

Kurt dropped the razor blade he held in one hand, and the ones he grasped tightly in his other hand, into the sink. The blades left thin lines of blood on the white porcelain vanity. He turned to face Noah, the blood running down his wrist, into his palms, running to the end of his fingertips, and dripping, to hit the ground with a soft drip.

Instead of rushing to embrace Kurt like he could've and should've, Noah turned and ran.

* * *

><p>The sight of blood running from cuts was far too familiar to Noah.<p>

It was a sight that had plagued him for his whole childhood.

Kurt, in that moment, had looked exactly like Noah's mother when he caught her one night.

And the blood reminded Noah of the nights when his father would get a bit too drunk.

Noah sat alone on the front porch, in a comfortable deck chair. The tears were burning in his eyes as he tweaked the strings on his guitar.

The tears he had never let out, ran down his face, dripping onto his guitar.

Tears or his mother.

His father.

But mainly, tears for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed the front door open. It moved slowly, and with a creak, due to the cold air of the night.<p>

Kurt had wrapped his wrists with bandages to subdue the bleeding so that he could go talk to Noah.

Noah was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, before you say anything, I want to sing my feelings to you."<p>

"Ok, but then, we need to talk."

Noah picked his guitar up off the cold wooden deck and strummed the intro to the song.

_**Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?**_

_**Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?**_

_**Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?**_

_**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first**_

_**Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse**_

_**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**_

_**We live on front porches and swing life away,**_

_**We get by just fine here on minimum wage**_

_**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**_

_**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**_

_**I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move**_

_**The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon**_

_**Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow**_

_**I've got some friends, some that I hardly know**_

_**But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world**_

_**We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go**_

_**We live on front porches and swing life away,**_

_**We get by just fine here on minimum wage**_

_**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**_

_**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand**_

_**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first**_

_**Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse**_

_**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**_

_**We live on front porches and swing life away,**_

_**We get by just fine here on minimum wage**_

_**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**_

_**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**_

Noah stood and led Kurt by the hand to an empty chair.

Kurt winced at the touch on his wrist.

"Why?"

"Why what Noah?"

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"After a life of torture, the only release I have for my built up aggressions is to do this. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Show me." Noah said coldly.

Kurt raised his hands to Noah, who slowly unwrapped the pale boy's wrists.

The bandages fell away, revealing a crisscrossing network of thin white, purple, and red lines.

There were some scars that obviously went back years, some more recent, and the fresh bloody lines of that night's activities.

"Kurt…" Noah said softly.

"It is just something I have done for a very long time. I did it tonight the same way I did it after Karofsky kissed me, after Blaine and I ended, after Finn shot me down so very harshly, and after the countless times your Neanderthal ex-friends gave me slushie facials and dumpster dives."

"You have done it because of me?"

"Yes…"

That hurt Noah more than anything else Kurt could've said. It tore his insides up, and once again, tears were burning in his eyes.

"But I forgave you, because I love you so much." Kurt added. "Do you want to tell me about your scars."

"How do you know I have scars?"

"Number one, The song you just sang. And two, I have seen them when you were in the showers at school. I would always affix my eyes onto them, they are beautiful."

"I don't think they are beautiful."

"Well I think every part of you is beautiful."

* * *

><p>Noah's thoughts strayed back to his childhood memories, as he recounted the story of his scars to Kurt.<p>

When he was young, and his dad still lived with them, his father would often be drunk at all hours of the day.

He would spend the day at the bar, drinking away his un-employment payment, and come home wasted. Sometime he would stay at home with his friends in the backyard around a fire bucket, drinking all night.

Noah's father would burn Noah with a cigarette if he spoke to him while in the presence of his friends, leaving pale circular scars up and down the boys beautifully tanned arms, the scars almost unrecognisable and unnoticeable.

Noah's other scars were the ones that ran across his ass cheeks, and were easier to see as this part of his anatomy wasn't as tanned as other parts.

These came from his father striking him with his leather belt whenever he was bad. This wouldn't have been so mad if the belt wasn't covered in metal studs and fixtures, which could bite into the young boy's flesh, leaving an ever-lasting mark.

He also decided to recount the story of the night his father had left.

He packed his bags and came down the stairs; he kissed Noah's little sister on the cheek and patted Noah on the back, he said his goodbyes and left a note on the kitchen bench. The children were far too young to realise what was going on.

Later that night, Noah went up to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He opened the door to see the unconscious figure of his mother on the ground, her wrists slit and the blood pooling on the floor.

Noah raced to the phone and called an ambulance. The doctors told Noah that he had called just in time to save his mother.

After that, Noah and his little sister went to live with their grandparents for a little while, until the psychologists told the court that Mrs Puckerman was a fit mother again.

Kurt listened intently and held Noah's hand the whole time.

Noah finished his story, his eyes red and puffy and fell into Kurt's arms. Noah stared into Kurt's eyes for a long moment, then leaned in to kiss Kurt.

Their lips softly landed on each other's.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you. I have had a crush on you for weeks. I never acted upon it because I didn't want my baggage to get in the way, and for things to change between us, but my feelings are far too strong to hide any more."

"I feel the same way Noah, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"There is nothing I would like more."

* * *

><p>The two boys sat on the white decking for hours, their lips planted firmly on each other's in a vigorous make out session.<p>

"Do we want other people to know?" asked Noah.

"I don't know, I'll ask Mercedes about her opinion first. And then Quinn, she is very helpful with these things."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and didn't find it too disturbing.  
>I'm sorry for not uploading as soon as I should've, Tumblr has kept me very occupied.<br>It is 1am here, so i am off to bed!  
><em>

_Goodnight lovies.  
>Sweet dreams!<em>

**_DJ,  
>xoxo.<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey lovies, hop you like this new chapter._

**_Warning: I don't own glee, and there is slash in this chapter._**

**_Lyrics are in bold italics._**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning with a blanket covering his legs and his head in Noah's lap. Noah, his new boyfriend, was also under the soft red blanket. Kurt sat up, looked at his surroundings and realised that they were still on the front porch, and that somebody had obviously thrown a blanket over them during the night.<p>

Kurt rested his head back in Noah's lap. Noah had his head on a pillow that he had pulled off one of the outdoor lounges; his feet dangling off the edge of the decking, poking out of the end of the blanket. His Mohawk was ruffled, the loose hairs falling down onto his forehead.

Noah's olive tanned skin glowed softly in the warm morning sun. The sun only emphasised the beautiful paleness of Kurt's.

Noah's eyes flicked open. He moved his hand from Kurt's hand to stroke his boyfriend's cheek softly, causing Kurt to let out a soft pleasurable moan.

Kurt sat up slowly, turned to face his boyfriend and moved up over his boyfriend's chest towards his face.

"Good morning sweetie." Kurt whispered.

"Good morning babe." Noah whispered back as Kurt planted a soft passionate kiss on Noah's lips.

Kurt moved back into the position he woke up in, with his head rested back in Noah's lap.

"Sweetie, Your morning wood is poking me in the ear."

"Oops, sorry. It's your fault though!" Noah said with a grin.

Kurt move up to rest his head on his boyfriends chest.

"I don't know why somebody would have a party on a Sunday night, I swear half the people will be too hung over to go to school today."

* * *

><p>At 7, before Burt got up, they got up and crept back into the house. As they walked through the house, they got to the kitchen to make themselves a cup of coffee and noticed somebody sitting at the table in the centre of the room.<p>

"Good morning boys"

"Good morning Carole." The boys answered in unison.

"Congratulations."

"On what?" Kurt asked, suspicious of how she could know about them, as long as it wasn't another fucking photograph.

"You know exactly what. You took your time too! But I suggest you don't tell your dad if you want to keep sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed! Yes, I know about that too…"

Kurt rushed to her and gave her a quick hug.

"We have got to go get ready for school, we'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Noah was in the shower, lathering himself up with a vanilla and coconut soap, the soft aroma drifting underneath the door to the waiting Kurt. Kurt pressed play on his docked iPod, and the sound of the stunning Russian singer, Alexej Vorobjov, serenaded his ears.<p>

_**I choose my words like wise men do**_

_**And tonight**_

_**I'll get you right**_

Kurt, fed up with having to wait for his boyfriend to finish in the shower, decided to do something he wouldn't do with anyone else; he got in the shower with Noah.

_**I rule my world , like great men do**_

_**And I fight**_

_**I fight for mine**_

At first, Noah was surprised by the entrance of the small, naked, well-endowed Kurt. But he soon got into the swing of things. They stood close together, lips locked in passionate ecstasy, being soothed by the soft warmth of the water splashing between them, down their chests.

_**And you look so good**_

_**On the floor**_

_**Put my mind in a dirty zone**_

_**If they watch**_

_**Let them watch**_

_**Not losing you tonight**_

Kurt finally broke the kiss, kneeling down in front of his well-hung boyfriend.

"Now that you're my boyfriend, I get to do something that I have wanted to do for a very long time."

_**Oh oh**_

_**I'm coming to get you**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I'm running I'm gunning for you**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**I'm gonna get you**_

_**I know you,**_

_**You want me too.**_

Kurt pressed a soft kiss onto the purple head of Noah's circumcised cock.

He trailed a line of kissed leading down the shaft to Noah's balls.

Noah moaned in sheer joy as Kurt Pulled back and wrapped his soft red lips around the head of 'Puckzilla', as Noah liked to call it.

Kurt moved his tongue around Noah's head, licking the pre-cum off the tip as it arrived.

Kurt opened his jaw wide and took Noah's full length into his throat. He moved his mouth up and down and worked his hand forward and back in a slow twisting motion.

After a while, Kurt decided to try something that he had figured out worked really well when he had given Sam a blow job; he took Noah's entire length into his mouth, and when the head was at the back of his throat, he swallowed, causing his throat to contract onto Noah's sensitive head.

Noah couldn't take any more and this action from Kurt made him shoot a stream of cum down Kurt's slender throat.

Kurt continued sucking through Noah's ejaculation, making sure to swallow every last ounce of his boyfriend's essence.

Panting, Noah helped Kurt up off the white tiles of the floor. Kurt planted a firm kiss onto Noah, Noah could taste himself in the smaller boys mouth, and he tasted good!

"C'mon, let's get ready for school or we will be late." Kurt said, wiping a dribble of cum off the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p>They arrived at school in Noah's truck. Kurt was generally very opposed to be seen in that truck, but today he was in too good a mood to care.<p>

He and his boyfriend shared a quick kiss and got out of the truck and wade their way over to the school, passing the dumpsters that only a few years ago, Noah had been tossing him into.

They walked into the school, pushing the front doors open. They bid farewell to each other and went to their lockers which were in different hallways.

As Kurt closed his locker, he noticed a new boy at the locker beside him. Kurt could only see him from the back, but he was very good looking from what Kurt could see.

Pale skin, Chocolate brown hair, a gorgeous scarf, amazing gypsy pants, and leather boots. What Kurt considered as the best look a man could ever have, Kurt could even smell a waft of the very alluring Prada Amber Pour Homme Intense, Kurt's favourite perfume.

The boy wasn't buff and muscly like Noah, but he had a very similar body type to Kurt. He was slim and tall, with an amazing ass. This was the body type that Kurt always fanaticised about.

The boy turned around and his eyes locked with Kurt's. The boy's eyes were a startling blue, as intense at the bluest, clearest oceans. His lips were a stark red compared to his skin, and were quite plump. He stood with a very good posture, and he practically oozed confidence.

Kurt noticed a rainbow wristband on the boys wrist. "He's gay!" the voice inside Kurt's head screamed.

"Hi, I'm Jason, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kurt. You must be new here."

"Yeah actually I am, I moved here last week and my mum wanted to get me into school as fast as she could, so my grades wouldn't drop." The boy spoke with a definite Australian accent.

"Oh my gosh, are you from Australia?"

"Yeah I am. I'm from rural New South Wales, It's where all the homophobes live."

"So, you're gay?"

"Ahuh, out loud and proud! I've even been to mardi gras."

"Wow! I've only seen pictures of that. I'm gay too if you couldn't tell."

"Honey, of course I could tell. Only gay men know how to wear scarves like that."

"Do you have anyone to show you around the school?"

"Well there is this guy called Jacob that is supposed to take me around. Wilted afro, wears odd clothes, looks like a rat, and talks about some Rachel person nonstop. You know him?"

"Yeah I do. Ditch him and I'll take you around."

It seemed they had all of their classes together, which was good for both of them as they got to know each other quite well over the course of the day.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Kurt and Jason sat alone together and talked as the boys were at football and the girls were talking about periods.<p>

"So do you sing?"

"I love singing. Do you have a choir here?"

"In America we call it a Glee club, and yes we do. I'm in it. I can get you an audition for this afternoon if you would like?"

"Oh my god! I'd love to Kurt! Thank you so much! And I know just the song."

At that moment Kurt noticed Karofsky and his Neanderthal friends coming towards them, slushies in hand.

"Jason, take your scarf off and put it in your shirt now, and close your eyes."

Jason did as Kurt said, but forgot to close his eyes after stuffing his scarf in his jacket.

The slushies hit Jason, completely missing Kurt for once, who was standing slightly too far out of their aim. Unfortunately for Jason, he was hit in the face by 3 blue slushies in one hit, completely covering his face and jacket.

Kurt rushed him to the women's room and got him to take his jacket off before the slushie seeped through.

Kurt soaked Jason's hair in the warm water of the sink, and used the various facial products in his bag to clean up the boy.

"Does that happen often?"

"Not as much lately, but you only got it because you're gay and a new kid."

"Well you have the cleaning up to an artform."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, at Glee club, Kurt sat in between Noah and Jason. He had introduced Jason to everyone and everyone was chatting amicably with him, making him feel like a part of the group.<p>

"Ok everybody, we have a new member today his name is Jason Vaughan. He would like to introduce his style of music to us today, so listen up. Thanks Jason, if you'd like to come up." Mr Schue announced loudly.

As Jason reached the centre of the room, the band began to play the song.

_**She said, hello mister**_

_**Pleased to meet ya**_

_**I wanna hold her**_

_**I wanna kiss her**_

The boys deep mellow tones sounded beautiful hitting everybody's ears

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane **_

_**Gonna**__**take**__**her**__**for**__**a**__**ride**__**on**__**a**__**big**__**jet**__**plane**_

"Wow" Kurt thought "This boy really has a voice."

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Be my lover**_

_**My lady river**_

_**Can I take ya**_

_**Take ya higher**_

Kurt decided that Jason's voice would blend beautifully with his own, and they simply must so some very theatrical songs together.

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane **_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane **_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**_

Everyone in the club stared in awe, their mouths hanging open. This boy was better singer than Finn!

_**Gonna hold ya,**_

_**Gonna kiss ya in my arms **_

_**Gonna take ya,**_

_**Away from harm **_

_**Gonna hold ya,**_

_**Gonna kiss ya in my arms **_

_**Gonna take ya,**_

_**Away from harm **_

_**I'm gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane.**_

An uproar of applause met his ears and he blushed furiously.

"Wow! That was fantastic! I think we have found our song for sectionals!" Mr Schue announced.

The glee club cheered again, except Finn, who looked quite angry.

"Only if I get to do it as a duet with Kurt." Jason said "I think our voices would complement each other's perfectly."

"Sure thing Jason."

"Hey Kurt, you two would be cute together." Mercedes said as Jason walked back to his seat next to Kurt. Tina, Rachel and Artie agreed.

Jason shot a large grin at Kurt, who grinned back in response.

Noah on the other hand, sat in his chair scowling at the new boy.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_The songs were:  
>Get You - Alexej Vorobjov<br>Big Jet Plane - Angus and Julia Stone._

_Hey lovies, I hope you liked this chapter, It took me a really long time to write because it is soo long!  
>I hope you like it enough to review, and even if you don't like it, please review!<em>

_**Love,  
>DJ.<br>xoxo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**_Remember that song lyrics are in bold italics._**

* * *

><p>Jason came up to Kurt at the end of glee club after everybody had left.<p>

"Kurt, I hope you didn't mind me volunteering you to sing a duet with me? I realise I might've overstepped my bounds." Jason said, keeping prolonged eye contact with Kurt.

"No Jason, It was really sweet. It seems my talent is overshadowed in this club, so for you to come in, own the show and then do that for me after just meeting me. That was amazing. Thank you." Kurt said, moving quickly into a hug with Jason.

The two boys were intertwined in a tight embrace. Neither of the boys were willing to break the embrace as for both of them, it felt so comfortable and natural.

Kurt rested his head on one of Jason's confident shoulders. It felt so natural for the both of them.

"Jason, Do you wanna go back to my place to rehearse? And maybe you can tell me a bit more about the music you listen to in Australia." Kurt asked, genuinely wanting any excuse to spend more time with the new boy that was already so dear to Kurt.

"I'd love to. But I have to go home and change and get some stuff before I come over. I'll give you my number, and you can text me your address to put in my GPS." Jason said, writing his number in a dark blue ink, onto Kurt's pale porcelain skin.

"Sure thing. I'll see you at like 5:30 then. You can eat dinner at my place. Do you like anything in particular?" Kurt offered thoughtfully.

"I could really go for a good rissole sanga if you are up to it?" Jason chuckled.

"I have no idea what that is." Kurt said.

"Google is a wonderful thing." Jason replied with a quick wink, before patting Kurt on the back and turning on his heel and walking out of the choir doors.

His walk, Kurt noticed, was like the walk of a male model. And he had the looks and ass to go with it too.

Kurt gathered his books, replaced them in his Versace man-bag, and walked towards the open choir doors.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the choir room into the silent hallway, Kurt was about to set out on his way, as a hand caught Kurt's wrist causing him to scream, the scream of a child waking up from a nightmare. And as Kurt was thrown around against a bank of lockers, he realised that it was indeed, his worst nightmare.<p>

"What up sugar lips? Oh I absolutely love that look of terror on your face when you see me. " Karofsky breathed, the restraint being all to evident. The restraint from doing what? This was the thought that terrified Kurt the most.

"Dave, I thought we resolved what was going on between us?" Kurt sighed, forcing himself to stay as calm as he could possibly be in the situation that he found himself in.

"I know Kurt, but I just saw the way you were around that new guy in there, and you know how easily I get jealous sweetie." Karofsky said, brushing his hand lightly across Kurt's pale cheek.

A long shudder raced down Kurt's back at hearing Karofsky call him sweetie. The only person who called Kurt sweetie was Noah during their late night conversations. Hearing Karofsky say it made the word seem almost poisonous to Kurt's ears.

"Dave, there is nothing between him and I. He is just a great guy who I get on really well with. And you shouldn't be jealous because there is nothing going on between you and I. You might've had a chance with me if you would have danced with me at prom, but you didn't, and so we aren't together. I'm sorry."

With this, Kurt threw Karofsky's arm off the locker beside his head, and broke into a fast walk, leaving Karofsky standing at the locker, a shocked expression dancing across his facial features.

* * *

><p>Kurt moved quickly past the dumpsters back to Noah's truck, where Noah was patiently waiting.<p>

Kurt got in the truck and quickly buckled the seatbelt without saying a word to Noah.

Noah noticed that something was wrong with his boyfriend, and moved his hand to his boyfriend's thigh to try to comfort him. Noah was shocked when Kurt reacted by slapping Noah's hand away and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sweetie, what is wrong? What happened?" Noah asked, concern affecting his voice.

"Don't call me sweetie right now please." Kurt said coldly.

"What happened Kurt?" Noah asked assertively.

"Just something with Karofsky, it doesn't matter. Just take me home now." Kurt said.

"Tell me Kurt" Noah said sadly, as he began to drive.

Hearing the sadness in his boyfriend's voice made him spill instantly. Everything that had happened with Karofsky came pouring out of Kurt.

Noah was so shocked when Noah told him about Karofsky's creepy cheek-stroke, that he almost hit the back of a car that had stopped at a traffic light.

As Kurt finished, there was a short silence between the two boys that was broken by Kurt.

"That made me feel so very much better Noah. Thank you. Oh, and Jason is coming over so we can practise, so could you please chill upstairs with Finn for the night? You guys haven't really talked since you came to live with us. It will give you some time to reconnect." Kurt said, far from cheerfully.

"Sure thing honey. We can play COD and talk." Noah said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood and atmosphere that hung around the car like storm clouds.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson(-Puckerman) household, Kurt quickly informed the rest of the family that they would be having company that night, and would Carole please cook 'rissole sangas' (which as it turned out, were herbed meat patties in bread with a choice of condiments.)<p>

Kurt excused himself to go and clean up the basement. He had half an hour until Jason arrived and Kurt wanted his bedroom to make a good first impression.

He moved quickly around the room, picking up Noah's clothes and putting them into the washing basket. Noah loved having his clothes strewn all over the place, and though Kurt wouldn't admit it, he did too; he loved the smell of Noah perfectly complimenting his own far more feminine smell.

He then moved across the room to his couch and tidied the pillows, making sure they were perfectly straight. From there, he went to his bed and made it, even though he knew he wouldn't be using it till that night when he and Noah went to bed, he wanted to let an air of perfection linger around everything he did.

* * *

><p>At exactly 5:30, the front doorbell rang. Kurt hurried to it, and quickly invited Jason in. Jason carried a small satchel over one shoulder, and a bouquet of flowers in the other.<p>

Kurt led him through the kitchen where everyone was waiting in anticipation for the new boy's arrival.

"Everyone, this is Jason. He is Australian and new to our school. We will be performing a song together at sectionals."

"Hi Everybody." Jason said with a grin.

"This is Finn and Noah, they are in our Glee club. Finn is my stepbrother, and Noah lives with us." Kurt said.

"Hey." The two boys muttered.

"This is my step-mother, Carole." Kurt continued.

"Nice to meet you love." Carole said in a motherly way.

"Well then, as the lady of the household, these are for you. In appreciation of your hospitality of having me here." Jason said, handing Carole the bouquet of flowers.

"Lillies are my favourite! Thank you!" Carole said, blushing.

"And this is my father, Burt." Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jason said, offering his hand for Burt to shake.

"Well now that everybody is acquainted, we must go and practice. Call us up for dinner." Kurt said, before leading Jason by the hand down to his room.

* * *

><p>After having a quick chat about their families, it was time for them to start practising.<p>

"I have a really cool song that we can use to warm up. I have the lyrics for you." Jason pulled a sheet of paper out of his satchel as Kurt set Jason's iPod up on the dock that sat beside Kurt's bed.

Kurt looked at the song information. It was called 'Moving to New York' by a band called 'The Wombats'.

"They're my favourite band. You better love them!" Jason said, hitting play.

Jason sang up until the first chorus to get Kurt into the swing of it.

_**I've just had a craziest week**_

_**Like a party bag of lies, booze and then deceit**_

_**And I don't know why I want to voice this out loud**_

_**It's therapeutic somehow**_

_**So, I'm moving to New York**_

_**'Cos I've got problems with my sleep**_

_**And we're not the same**_

_**And I will wear that on my sleeve**_

_**So, I'm moving to New York**_

_**'Cos I've got issues with my sleep**_

_**Looks like Christmas came early**_

_**Christmas came early for me**_

Kurt piped up, absolutely owning his part as he and Jason danced wildly around the room.

_**I put one foot forward and ended up 30 yards back**_

_**And am I losing touch or am I just completely off the track?**_

_**And I don't know why I want to voice this out loud**_

_**It's therapeutic somehow**_

_**So, I'm moving to New York**_

_**'Cos I've got problems with my sleep**_

_**And we're not the same**_

_**And I will wear that on my sleeve**_

_**So, I'm moving to New York**_

_**'Cos I've got issues with my sleep**_

_**Looks like Christmas came early**_

_**Christmas came early for me**_

_**So, I'm moving to New York**_

_**'Cos I've got problems with my sleep**_

_**And we're not the same**_

_**And I will wear that on my sleeve**_

_**So, I'm moving to New York**_

_**'Cos I've got issues with my sleep**_

_**Looks like Christmas came early**_

_**Christmas came early for me**_

Jason and Kurt collapsed into a heap on Kurt's bed in a fit of giggles.

After finally calming down, Kurt suggested that they should actually get some work done.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck sat on Finns bed in Finns smelly, untidy room.<p>

"So…" Noah said.

"Yeah… So, you're bi?" Finn mumbled.

"Yeah." Noah mumbled in reply.

"Oh… Cool." Finn mumbled.

They both picked up their Xbox controllers and began another round of COD.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Carole persisted in quizzing Jason about his life in Australia and what it was like over there.<p>

Jason began to get sick of talking about Australia, so he complimented Carole on her very lovely rissole sangas.

"So Jason, do you like sport?" Burt asked in his usual soft growl, obviously enjoying the boy's company.

"Back in Australia I used to play AFL. Which is like the watered down version of Gridiron I guess." Jason stated.

"God! Not that pussy sport! We'll have to get you playing the man's sport!" Burt said half-jokingly.

"Are you offering to play me?" Jason said with a smirk.

"Do you think you could take me?" Burt asked in mock shock.

"No way, but with a bit of training from Finn and Noah, I might stand a little bit of a chance against you! " Jason said, chuckling.

"Maybe you could come over and watch a game with us some time? We'll explain the rules." Noah said.

"Are you gay?" Finn asked Jason abruptly, everyone in the room went dead silent.

"Yeah I am." Jason replied nonchalantly.

"Kurt. Marry. Him. Marry. Him." Burt stage-whispered to Kurt so that everyone could hear.

Kurt and Jason both blushed furiously.

* * *

><p>After dinner, It was getting late, so Jason had to get going home. He shook Burt, Finn, and Noah's hands fondly, gave Carole a tight embrace and had Kurt walk him to the front door.<p>

"Kurt, I had an amazing night tonight. Thank you so much for having me over. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Definitely." And with this, Jason leaned in, kissed Kurt on the cheek and did his signature move, the turn on his heel and walk like a male model.

* * *

><p>Heading back to the Kitchen, Kurt found that it was empty except for Noah. He walked over and gave his boyfriend a deep kiss on the lips.<p>

"Burt seemed so happy with Jason around; I think he really likes the kid. That is the least uptight I have ever seen him! It was great, we should have Jason more often." Noah said.

"I agree, It was great seeing him like that. But you really do have to teach Jason gridiron, I want to see him really give Finn a run for his money!" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Sure thing babe." Kurt said.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Hey lovies, that song title and artist were in the fic, they are the best band ever. Enjoy them.  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are enjoying Jason!<br>Much love, Remember to review!_

**_Love from,  
>DJ<br>xoxo._**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Kurt met Jason out the front of the school, in front of the dumpsters. After the night before, they decided to meet there every day.<p>

Noah had said a quick goodbye to Kurt because he had to go to first period, while Kurt and Jason had a free study period. Ever since moving in with the Hummel-Hudsons, Noah had been trying to improve his grades to make Carole and Burt proud of him in a way that his mother never had. He had even been getting Kurt to tutor him in French, Algebra, and English. His grades were gradually getting higher, and he was now second in his French class, to Kurt who was fluent.

"Bye babe. See you in 3rd Period." Noah said, giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips as Jason walked across the parking lot to meet up with Kurt. Noah turned and walked off, giving Jason a soft pat on the back as their paths crossed.

* * *

><p>Jason and Kurt embraced each other and kissed both cheeks.<p>

"You ready to go to the library to study?" Jason asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kurt replied.

As they made their way to the library, various members of the glee club stopped them in the hallways.

As they walked through the front doors Mercedes latched herself onto Kurt's arm and walked with them for a short while.

"Damn White Boy! Why didn't you tell me! I think you'd better take me for ice-cream this weekend for a sudden lapse in information, and remember, double choc fudge! But congratulations anyway, this is what we been waiting for! Woo!" With this, she sped off to do a little more gossiping.

As they turned the corner, they were greeted by Tina, who gave them both a huge hug before giggling and rushing off to find Mercedes.

As they were getting closer to the library, their eyes were assaulted by the violently bright flash of a camera. Then a microphone was shoved in their face and they were asked to give comment about their recent budding relationship, Kurt's eyes cleared and he saw that it was Jacob Ben Israel. Kurt pushed the microphone out of his face, and shoved past the afro-headed reporter.

As they reached the library, they were met by non-patronising wolf-whistles from the male members of the glee club that were standing at the library entrance, talking about the hot girls of the club.

The two boys rushed into the library and, after following the shelving to the back of the long building, threw their bags onto a table at the far end and sat down to discuss the events of the morning.

* * *

><p>They had pushed the events of the morning aside and had begun to study when Noah burst into the library, throwing books, students belongings and other various things around in a manic manner.<p>

"You little. Fucking. Slut. How could you do this to me? After everything I have been with you for. You were supposed to love me. You are my boyfriend! But you go and throw that away by fucking some Australian kid that you met yesterday!" Noah roared.

His bunched up fists got very close to Kurt's face, and Jason stood up and put Kurt behind him, to protect him.

"Noah please! I did nothing of the sort, and this is hardly the place to do thi-"

"No. Don't try to explain. I know what happened with those guys fucked you up. So I'm gonna move out and live with Quinn and her Mum for a while. Everyone knows that you are a little slut. Everyone is talking about it. I'll go home now and pack my things. Get your Aussie **stud** to take you home." Puck said in a harsh hiss.

At the word slut, Kurt burst into tears.

Noah breathed in deeply, pushed his shoulders back , wiped a solitary tear from his eye and stormed off.

Kurt was left sobbing in Jason's arm as Noah was doing a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Jason and Kurt sat on the floor of the library.<p>

They had been sitting there for about 3 Hours, in amicable silence.

Finally it was lunch time and they had given Noah enough time to pack up and leave.

Jason picked Kurt up from the floor and led him by the hand to the doors of the library.

They walked hand in hand down the hallways, the onlookers minimal, due to it being pizza day in the cafeteria.

Eventually, they navigated the seemingly endless hallways, and emerged into the bright sunlight.

They walked to Jason's Mercedes and got in, the smell of new leather strong. Kurt inhaled deeply, relishing in the deep earthy scent. It reminded Kurt of the scent of the leather jacket Noah always wore, when Noah was out with his friends, Kurt would curl up on his bed and hold the jacked close to his face, and just inhale the scent.

The car revved, and they drove off in the direction of Kurt's home.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, um, can I talk to you about something?" Jason said sullenly.<p>

"Yeah, sure babe, you know you can talk to me about anything. That's what best friends are for right?" Kurt said with a grin.

"Well, I know it is over between you and Noah, so I thought you and I might be able to have a try now. I'd like to take you on a date." Jason said.

"Honey, you're my soul mate." Kurt said.

"Yeah, it seems like we are, aren't we." Jason said with a grin.

"But I'm not looking for my soul mate, I'm looking for somebody completely different to me. I love you, you are the closest thing I have ever had to a twin, but you aren't Noah. I'm sorry." Kurt said, looking down at his feet.

"Babe, that's ok. I'll always be your best friend. And hey, we still have that song at sectionals, and we'll need everything we can get now that the girls have jumped ship and gone over to the Trouble Tones or whatever they call themselves." Jason said.

* * *

><p>Jason pulled up in their driveway. Kurt stepped out gracefully, with Jason following, more manly, behind. They made their way up the straight garden path, between the rows of rosebushes Carole had planted in the front yard.<p>

At the front door, Jason turned Kurt by the shoulder.

"Honey, you need to talk to your daddy about this. Alone. I'd better go back to school."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to do it alone. Help me."

"I can't. This is something you have to do alone."

Jason gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and a hug, then strode back to his car.

Kurt made his way into the house. It was his father's lunch break, and he saw Burt's car out the front, so there really was no escaping him.

* * *

><p>"Dad, are you here?" But Kurt already knew the answer.<p>

"Kurt, why are you home?"

"I need to talk to you. About Noah."

"What did he do to you?" Burt growled.

"Nothing, but I need to start from the start." Kurt said.

"Ok son. Go for it."

"For starters. Noah is my boyfriend."

"He is your boyfriend, and You have been living in the same room?" Burt growled.

"Yes dad, it only happened a couple days ago. Let me continue."

"I'm sorry son, go on. I will deal with that later."

"Well, this guy tried to get me to have sex with him, and Noah stopped him. Noah and I discovered our feelings for each other. Then I met Jason, who is now my best friend, and because he's gay, rumours started that he and I were having sex. Noah flipped out because he thinks what happened with that guy fucked me up. So he has moved out to go live with Quinn for a while."

His sobbing that began during the last sentence, turned into a torrent of tears and hysterical sobbing.

He fell into his loving father's arms and Burt held him tight, and rocked him until his tears slowed up, and eventually ceased.

"Hey buddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Do you wanna come to the shop and help out for a few hours? I'll even let you play that Broadway music that you love, and so you know, the other guys that work there, love it, I even caught one of them dancing once." Burt said with a wink.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle as he imagined his father doing a leap across the concrete floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_Hey lovies,  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it isn't the longest chapter, but it was the hardest to write, I took me about 6 hours to write because I changed my mind so much and kept getting writers block.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it  
>Remember to review!<em>

Lots of love,  
><strong>DJ,<br>xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

_Text messages are in italics._

**_Lyrics are in bold italics._**

* * *

><p>Noah had to have the hardest conversation of his life that afternoon.<p>

He decided it was the hardest because, it really isn't easy telling the girl you got pregnant and had a child with, that you like fucking men too.

And it was also extremely hard, because she was one of his closest friends. When he couldn't talk to Kurt about something, he knew he could talk to Quinn.

"Noah, you may be my best friend, but you can't just move in after giving me half an hour of notice before you actually start bringing things into my room."

"Quinn, I'm sorry but I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"Why not, you and Kurt are the closest friends I have ever seen! What could possibly make you want to leave there!"

"Well Kurt was my boyfriend, and we sort of had a major fight."

"Ok, keep going."

"Wait, you don't seem surprised by the fact that I am bisexual and Kurt is my boyfriend."

"I have seen the way you look at some guys, and I saw the way you look at Kurt. You absolutely adore him! I suspected you might have a crush on him, but the fact that he would have somebody like you as his boyfriend caught me off guard a bit…"

"Exactly, him having a person like me as a boyfriend. That's what this fight is about. It is about that Jason guy."

"He is Kurt's best friend, they are both openly gay, they have the same interests, they have a lot in common. They are soul mates."

"I know! That's how I know Kurt is cheating on me with him. Stupid, smooth, pale, Australian…"

"That's how you should be assured Kurt is **not **cheating on you!"

"What? They have everything in common. How could he not!"

"For one, Kurt would never cheat on any boyfriend he would ever have. Plus, it is great that they are so similar. Kurt is in a relationship with you, not him, because he can teach you new things, he can talk on a deeper level than designers, fashion, skin care. He loves you."

"I guess…"

"And you treated him like shit. You didn't even give him time to explain." There was a knock on the door "But here is your chance. Hurt him and I will end you."

* * *

><p>Kurt waited patiently at the door while Quinn and Noah argued about Noah not wanting to open the door.<p>

As Kurt had been in the middle of performing an oil change at work ten minutes ago, he received a text from Quinn.

_Kurt,_

_Can you come over to mine ASAP?_

_Noah is here._

_He needs you._

_I am making him give you a chance to explain._

_I know you didn't do anything wrong, but he needs to hear it._

_Love, Q. xx_

Kurt was almost angered by this.

Noah had made wild accusations, so why should Kurt have to go and seek him out and explain himself.

But Kurt did love Noah.

And Kurt knew that Noah loved him.

He would go over there, just for Noah.

So he packed his bag, and got to his car to begin the short drive over to Quinn's house.

He flicked the radio over to his favourite station and, thankfully, his favourite song came on, it instantly gave him more confidence.

_**We don't care what people say, we know the truth**_

_**Enough is enough of this horse shit**_

_**I am not a freak, I was born with my freedom.**_

_**Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom.  
><strong>_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a loser baby maybe I should quit**_

_**I'm a jerk, wish I had the money but I can't find work**_

_**I'm a brat, I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked**_

_**My parents tried until they got divorced 'cause I ruined their lives  
><strong>_

Kurt thought that that line resounded very much with Noah's story, even though he didn't ruin their lives, he strongly believed that he did.

_**I'm a bad kid and I will survive**_

_**Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right**_

_**I'm a bad kid and this is my life**_

_**One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right**_

_**(This is my life)  
><strong>_

_**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure**_

_**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby**_

_**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure**_

_**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby**_

_**A bad kid baby**_

_**(Don't be insecure)  
><strong>_

_**I'm a twit, degenerate young rebel and I'm proud of it**_

_**Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this**_

_**I'm a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I'm absurd**_

_**I'm so bad and I don't give a damn, I love it when you're mad**_

_**When you're mad, when you're mad.  
><strong>_

_**I'm a bad kid and I will survive**_

_**Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right**_

_**I'm a bad kid and this is my life**_

_**One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right**_

_**(This is my life)  
><strong>_

_**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure**_

_**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby**_

_**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure**_

_**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby**_

_**A bad kid baby**_

_**(Don't be insecure)**_

_**I'm not that typical baby**_

_**I'm a bad kid like my mom and dad made me**_

_**I'm not that cool and you hate me**_

_**I'm a bad kid, that's the way that they made me  
><strong>_

_**I'm a bad kid I'm disastrous**_

_**Give me your money or I'll hold my breath**_

_**I'm a bad kid and I will survive**_

_**One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right  
><strong>_

_**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure**_

_**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby**_

_**Don't be insecure if your hea-**_

The music cut out as Kurt switched off the car after he pulling up in the driveway of Quinn's house.

The house was very tidy from the outside. The hedges were perfectly pruned, and the gravel driveway was striking in the bright afternoon sunlight.

He made his way through the garden park to the front door, knocked, and waited for an answer.

Eventually the door was opened.

* * *

><p>Quinn appeared at the front door, lightly grabbed Kurt by the hand and led him into the sitting room, where he saw Noah, perched at the very edge of the couch, looking into the empty fireplace, his back facing the door.<p>

Quinn ushered him into the room and left to join her mother in the backyard by the pool.

Kurt walked softly over to Noah and kissed him lightly on the back of his mainly shaved head.

Noah shifted along the maroon couch to allow Kurt to sit beside him comfortably.

They sat in silence for a moment before the silence was shattered by a scream followed by a splash.

They both looked out the window to see Quinn emerging from the pool, her hair clinging to her soft face, her mother rolling on the paving beside the pool, her face red from laughter.

Noah and Kurt let out a soft laugh and turned back to face each other, their eyes connecting.

There was another moment of silence before Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't cheat on you, you know."

"I understand that now, I'm so sorry. It's just… He is perfect for you."

"He may be perfect for me, but I don't feel the same way about him that I do about you."

"Kurt, I love you."

Kurt's shoulders slackened.

"I love you too Noah. I really do. Oh and by the way… My dad knows about us too…"

Noah reached over to his boyfriend, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

They lay on the couch for what seemed like hours, ravenously pressing deep, kisses into each other's warm mouths.

Noah grinded softly, yet assertively against Kurt's pelvis, their erections rubbing against each other's through their tight jeans.

"Baby, these pants are so tight, would you help me get out of them?" Noah said with a wink.

"Only if you get me out of mine too." Kurt said, thrusting upwards against Noah's still-thrusting pelvis.

"There will be no such happenings." Quinn said sternly from the doorway "Now that you have made up, maybe you could get your horny asses off my couch and get back to your own house."

"Yes Quinny. We'll get going now." The boys said in unison.

Noah walked out the front door after giving Quinn a quick hug.

Kurt followed behind him, giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek and a quick thank you.

* * *

><p>Kurt brought Noah into the house by the hand. As he had expected, Burt and Carole were sitting at the table awaiting them.<p>

"Take a seat boys." Carole said cheerfully.

The boys took two seats on one side of the table, close to one another.

"Firstly, we would like to congratulate you on your relationship." Burt said, grudgingly, obviously instructed on what he was to say by Carole.

"Thank you sir." Noah replied.

"We also want you to know that we understand that you are both 18. And that you both have sexual needs. So, we are going to allow you to keep sleeping in the same bad on two conditions." Carole said.

"Anything." Kurt said.

"You must both be safe and you must not pressure each other into sexual activities. Also, can you please keep the noise down if you do it, we live in this house too, and I will not be able to control Burt if he hears his son being violated." Carole said.

Burt didn't want his little boy violated, but he knew that at this age, the hormones couldn't be controlled.

Noah knew that the part about pressuring into sex was aimed at him.

"Of course Carole. And thank you, both of you. Kurt means everything to me, and I know that I can take really good care of him. I love him." Noah said, tears springing to his eyes, but never escaping.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_Hey Lovies!  
>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<br>I loved writing it.  
>Please Review!<em>

Much love,  
><strong>DJ,<br>xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Noah left the room after thanking Burt and Carole for their acceptance, as they left, Carole slyly slipped Noah a box of lubricated Trojans with a wink and a pat on the back.

Noah went bright red, Kurt looked mortified, and Carole let out a soft chuckle.

"Um." Gulped Noah "Thanks Carole. "

* * *

><p>"This is so embarrassing." Noah said as they closed the bedroom door after quickly leaving the kitchen.<p>

"Well at least she got the sizing right baby." Kurt said, kissing Noah on the cheek, and throwing the XL condoms onto their bed

"Kurt I think we should talk about sex. Lie on the bed with me."

"Sure sweetie. What did you want to talk about." Kurt said.

Kurt moved to curl up under the maroon blankets into a comfortable position, kicking off his shoes and removing his scarf from around his pale and slender neck. He was a little bit nervous about what Noah was about to talk about.

He knew about Noah's extremely sexual past, and although he knew Noah loved him and supported his decisions, Kurt didn't think he was ready for sex yet.

"I don't want us to have sex until you are ready."

A heavy weight was lifted off Kurt's chest, he felt as if he could breathe much easier.

"I love you Kurt, and I only want us to do something so intimate and personal when we are both ready. I am ready, and I will wait until you are too. I would never do anything that would jeopardise our relationship."

"Noah, thank you. When I'm ready, I want it to be romantic, beautiful. Like you."

"Only the best for my Kurt."

"I also want to know something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to… Did any of the people you have… had sex with… actually mean anything to you?"

"Only Quinn meant something to me, and that is only because she brought my beautiful baby girl into the world. Honey, nobody except Beth has ever meant as much to me as you. I love you so much."

Kurt pulled away the covers, the bed seemed cold and empty without Noah. Noah was all too happy to get in to please Kurt.

"There is something else that I really want to talk about before we have sex. Positions. Bottoming and topping, I don't want to be selfish when we do it, I want to make you feel good. What position do you want to be in?"

"I think I want to be on bottom. With your size, I think it would be amazing for both of us. But maybe we could switch it up a bit occasionally, my size is only just a little smaller than yours."

"That sounds perfect babe."

Kurt had a sudden thought.

* * *

><p>"Babe, now we have their blessing, we can sleep in the same bed without you having to get up early, <strong>and<strong>…we can sleep naked." Kurt said with a soft, sensual growl.

Kurt slipped fully underneath the covers, leaving Noah with his head poking out of the covers, resting on the pillows, with a soft smirk resting on his face.

Kurt pulled off his white shirt, followed by his black skinny jeans. He teased Noah's hand across the wide band of his black briefs, before pulling them down to release his large cock, and his tight, perky ass.

Kurt crept under the covers, and moved his hands up to the top of Noah's shirt. He slowly wound his hands down Noah's shirt, easing the buttons open with his nimble fingers, exposing Noah's perfectly tanned pects and abs.

The small pale boy ran his hands across Noah's solid abs, feeling them relax at his light touch. Noah let out a soft moan. Kurt moved his nimble fingers down to Noah's belt, and slowly eased the buckle open. He then moved on to the button and zipper. He slowly drew the zipper down and pulled Noah's pants. It turned out that Noah had been going commando .

This explained Noah's pained groans as they were grinding on Quinn's couch.

Kurt flung the many garments out of the bed onto the floor.

Noah reached his hands under the blankets to grasp Kurt's. He pulled Kurt against his body, their naked forms pushed together.

Their chests were against each other's in a warm embrace. Their manhoods touching. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

They felt so very happy.

"I love you Kurt."

"I know you do."

"I think we should tell people."

"Tell people what, baby?" Kurt said, trailing kisses up Noah's neck.

"About us. I think it is time I came out."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He sat up, his firm cheeks rested against Noah's impressive cock, and stared his boyfriend in the eye, waiting for him to laugh and say that he is kidding. It didn't come though.

"Y-You're being serious!" Kurt said in shock.

"I want everyone to be able to see that you're mine, and that I love you." Noah said, bringing Kurt's head down to his own for a quick kiss.

"Noah, you get hated on majorly just for being seen with me! What would make you want to come out as bisexual, let alone as my boyfriend!" Kurt said in awe of his boyfriend's decision.

"I want to share the pain that you go through. I don't want you to have to suffer by yourself."

"But I don't want you to have to out yourself to do that."

"I already told you that I love you. I would do anything for you. And I know that being able to hug and kiss me in public, call me your boyfriend, hold my hand, will make you happy. I live to make you happy."

"Noah, are you sure you want to do this. I would totally support you either way."

"I want to. Tomorrow at school. I want to walk in holding my boyfriend's hand." He grasped Kurt's hand. "And I want everyone to see how much you mean to me. I want to lay claim to you."

"If that is what you really want, I'll stand beside you, proud of my boyfriend, as we walk down those hallways, showing people that gay love is just as good as straight love."

Kurt pressed a kiss deeply into Noah's mouth, savouring the taste of the boy.

Soon they fell asleep. Their bodies still intertwined. A smile on both their faces.

* * *

><p>They arose in the morning after the best sleep of their lives.<p>

It seemed they had overslept, so they had to choose between looking amazing or eating. Kurt chose to look amazing for his boyfriend's big day.

Noah threw another set of clothes on, a spritz of Kurt's Prada perfume, and went upstairs to eat the huge breakfast Carole had prepared for them.

Kurt was impeccably styling his hair as Noah was stuffing his face with bacon, eggs and sausages. Kurt had forbidden him from eating baked beans so that he wouldn't stink up Kurt's car.

Noah noticed that Kurt had been skipping more and more meals lately, so he made a mental note to ask Kurt about that.

He put his knife and fork down as Kurt emerged from the basement.

Kurt looked sinfully beautiful.

His hair looked like sex hair, it seemed that he had decided to let loose for his boyfriend, and try a new style. Sex hair, by the way, suited him really well. Noah planned to authenticate the look of Kurt's sex hair eventually.

Kurt's clothes were fabulous. He looked as if he had just stepped off the Spring/Summer 2011 Versace runway. An Aqua blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a pair of square black sunglasses hanging off the top button, and aqua pants with a white strap hanging from the side.

Noah was entranced by Kurt's ass in those pants, until Burt gave him a quick clip over the ear and growled something at him.

Noah didn't hear what he said though, he was focused on how well the colour brought out Kurt's eyes and flaunted his pale skin. It was a beautiful contrast to Noah's olive skin, gained from both his heritage and working outside.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up in the McKinley High carpark.<p>

Noah wasn't exactly scared.

He was nervous.

Nervous of what the boys on the football team would say.

Nervous of what the Glee club would say.

Nervous of what Mercedes would do.

Noah was a badass, but there was still one person he was scared of; Mercedes Jones.

And he had every reason to be.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned to Noah as they reached the entrance doors of their school.<p>

"Are you ready honey?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah baby." Noah replied.

Kurt gave Noah a quick kiss for luck and then Noah gripped Kurt's hand and they pushed open the front doors and took the first step into a new life.

* * *

><p>They walked confidently down the hallways, hand in hand.<p>

People gasped as the boys walked past.

Seeing two boys holding hands was not something seen very often.

Jacob Ben Israel walked past muttering something about the gay agenda recruiting more people.

The jaws of the football team dropped, except the glee boys who came over to congratulate the two on their openness about their relationship.

Finn hugged his step-brother and shook Noah's hand firmly.

Artie patted them both on the back.

Even Mike nodded to them in recognition, he had been forgiven by Kurt, but not by Noah, so he decided not to approach them.

The two boys decided to continue and seek out the rest of the New Directions and The Trouble Tones.

They found them all crowded around the piano in the choir room.

They broke into applause and crowded around the couple. Even Santana, who now knew what it was like to be out, kissed them both on the cheek in congratulations.

Quinn situated herself by the piano, and quietened them all. She told the band to get ready.

"I knew a little about this earlier, and so I prepared a song for them."

Kurt and Noah pulled up two chairs near the piano, and the rest of the kids gathered around the two boys.

_**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel**_

_**My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel**_

_**Touching you, touching me**_

_**touching you, god you're touching me**_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart**_

_**There's a chance we could make it now**_

_**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day**_

_**You got me in a spin but everythin' is !**_

_**Touching you, touching me**_

_**touching you, god you're touching me**_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart**_

_**There's a chance we could make it now**_

_**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Ooh! Guitar!**_

_**Touching you, touching me**_

_**touching you, god you're touching me**_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart**_

_**There's a chance we could make it now**_

_**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Ooh!**_

Kurt and Noah stood up, and along with the rest of the group, applauded furiously.

The bell went for them to go to class, Noah had a study period which he was going to spend in the choir room.

Kurt left Noah with a lingering kiss and went off to first period Home Economics.

Everyone, bar Mercedes, left with him.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman, imma have a quick word with you right now." Mercedes said, waving a finger in front of her face.<p>

"Sure thing Jones." Puck answered confidently.

"If you ever hurt my boy, I will hunt you down. To the ends of the earth if I must. You will be terrified to fall asleep, for fear of me. Then, I will cut off your sizeable manhood and burn it in front of your eyes and force you to eat the ashes."

Noah gulped, then re-centred himself.

"I love that boy more than my life. I would never hurt him, if I did, I would gladly welcome your punishment." Noah said, deadpan.

Mercedes hugged him, and hurried off to her class.

Noah spent that period sitting there, strumming a guitar and singing along to the song he was playing.

He was so focused on his guitar that he didn't notice Karofsky sneaking in through the set of doors he had his back to.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Hey lovies,  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br>Please Review :)  
>Love,<br>**DJ,  
>xoxo.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_**Remember, lyrics are in bold italics!**_

* * *

><p>Karofsky made his way over to Noah from the doorway.<p>

He had seen the way Kurt and Noah had walked down the hallway together.

He had seen them kissing.

Kurt really did look genuinely happy.

It was good to see Kurt happy after everything that had happened.

After everything Karofsky had done.

He put his hand firmly on Noah's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Noah span around to see who it was, and was greatly surprised at who it was. When Noah saw David Karofsky, his first reflex was to swing at him. Which he did.<p>

A sharp crack sounded in the room from the impact. Nothing had been broken, but Noah was very alert just in case Karofsky tried to hit him back.

"I guess I deserved that for what I did to Kurt, didn't I."

"You threatened to kill him. You deserve much worse."

"I know I do, but I am really trying to make up for that. I'm beginning making up for it by reaching out to you. So here I am."

"I'm sure you can understand why I'm hesitant to believe you."

"Of course. But I really do want to make it up to Kurt. I want to be friends with him."

"And why would you want to do that?" Noah asked, scoffing at the larger boy's sudden reform.

"I'm becoming a better person thanks to my new boyfriend, Blaine"

* * *

><p>"Your boyfriend is… Blaine? Kurt's ex?"<p>

"Yeah, he is. Isn't he just gorgeous. "

"Yeah… a little short for you though…"

"Yeah, but the sex is great."

Noah almost choked at this.

"Would you mind telling me how you two ended up as a couple?"

"Sure." Dave said, nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Dave walked into the only gay bar in town. This bar, thanks to the population of Lima, was a rather country gay bar, and the general theme was Hot Cowboys.<p>

He used his fake ID and went in and took a seat at the bar. He was dressed the part; A leather vest, over a checked button up shirt, with blue jeans, and ass-kicking boots, topped off with a broad cowboy hat that was brought down low over his face to obscure his identity.

He ordered a scotch on ice and sat at the bar, watching the go-go boys dancing their assless-chaps covered asses off on their pedestals. The music was an odd type of country-electro, and there was a simple lighting system.

After a while of sitting by himself staring at the hot dancing twinks, another guy that looked to be his age entered and took a seat beside him.

The guy had shortish, curly black hair that sat across his forehead, above his triangular eyebrows. His skin was pale, and he was quite a bit shorter than Dave.

The server fetched the guys drink, Dave looked at the guy's face. He seemed vaguely familiar.

"Karofsky? Is that you?" the guy said.

Dave knew exactly who it was.

He should've recognised the boy, he could usually remember at least the names of people he had thrown against wire fences.

"Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, right?

"**Ex**-bofriend." Blaine said bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you have him all to yourself now."

"Nope, I heard a rumour that he is fucking this Australian kid called Jason."

"Wow, really showing his charm and sophistication, isn't he?"

Dave let out a small laugh.

"You're hot though. Kurt was stupid for dumping you, even if you did cheat on him."

"Yeah, well I don't cheat anymore."

"Would you like to dance Blaine?"

I'd love to.

The boys grinded on each other on the dance floor for a very long time, until Blaine dragged him by the hand into the bathroom, and into a cubicle.

The two unleashed their emotions through hot, passionate sex, Blaine barely able to take Karofsky's large member as he thrusted into the smaller boy's perfect ass.

The next morning they both woke up in Blaine's bed. They stayed under the cover kissing for a little while, before having sex yet again.

After a couple out of town dates followed by wild sex sessions, they decided to officially be boyfriends.

* * *

><p>"Ew." Noah said, remembering the graphic detail in which Karofsky had described sex with Blaine.<p>

"Shut up" Karofsky laughed "But we don't have much in common, so we have so much to talk about!"

"It's lovely to see you so happy Karof- uh, **Dave. **As long as you don't go back to terrorising my boyfriend, I guess you and I can be friends again." Noah said, warily.

"Of course, but what I really wanted to ask, is would you help me do a mash-up for Kurt this afternoon in Glee club, as an apology? We have sort of been amicable lately, but I really want him to fully forgive me."

"I'll help you, I guess. What songs did you have in mind?"

Dave grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, we have another special performance for you today. We have Dave Karofsky, being backed by Puck and the band." Mr Schuester said loudly, hushing all the separate conversations that were going on in the room.<p>

"Mr Schue, as much as I would **love **to hear Karofsky's charming rendition of 'I Touch Myself' dedicated to Kurt, we have sectionals in a couple of weeks, and really should be practising." Rachel said, her nasally voice resonating loudly.

"Yo, don't worry about that, Kurt and I have it down pat." Jason said, earning a high five from Kurt in appreciation.

"I'm not performing that, I'm performing a mash up to apologise to Kurt with. And also, watch where you're aiming your face. You're nose almost took my eye out, and I need both for football." Karofsky said, hands on his hips.

Rachel's jaw dropped at the boy's articulate quip.

The rest of the club sniggered at her response, including Finn, who gained a slap to the leg from Rachel.

"Ok… Take it away Dave."

_**I'm gonna make it bend and break**_

_**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**_

_**In case God doesn't show...**_

Dave's dance moves really weren't that fantastic, but he tried to look sexy as he sang the intro.

_**And I want these words to make things right**_

_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, **_

_**"Who does he think he is?"**_

_**If that's the worst you got**_

_**Better put your fingers back to the keys**_

Noah was rocking out on the guitar as the music became slower to accommodate the new tune.

_**It's a cruel, cruel world, to face on your own,**_

_**A heavy cross, to carry alone,**_

_**The lights are on, but everyone's gone,**_

_**And it's cruel**_

Soon, It wouldn't be a world that Kurt, Noah and Santana had to face on their own.

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Even though they weren't so great; **_

_**"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! **_

After knowing what both Blaine and Kurt tasted like, Dave decided that he liked the taste of Blaine better. He tasted so deep, and hot, and raw.

_**It's a funny way, to make ends meet,**_

_**when the lights are out on every street,**_

_**It feels alright, but never complete,**_

_**without you,**_

_**I trust you, if it's already been done, undo it,**_

_**It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,**_

_**All the rainy nights, even the coldest days,**_

_**you're moments ago, but seconds away,**_

_**The principal of Nature, it's true but, it's a cruel world.**_

Dave really wanted to be friends with Kurt, and he could see a smile spreading across Kurt's face as the other Glee club members got up to dance alongside Dave.

Even Finn and Jason, Dave's biggest critics, were grinning.

_**Been looking forward to the future**_

_**But my eyesight is going bad**_

_**And this crystal ball**_

_**It's always cloudy except for**_

_**When you look into the past**_

_**One night stand... **_

_**We can play it safe, or play it cool,**_

_**follow the leader, or make up all the rules,**_

_**whatever you want, the choice is yours,**_

_**So choose.**_

_**I trust you.**_

Noah allowed the last note on his guitar to continue.

He didn't even acknowledge the rest of the club's applause, he was too focused on Kurt's expression.

A tear was creeping out from Kurt's eye, but it wasn't a tear of sadness, but of joy. The grin plastered across Kurt's face proved this. Kurt rushed over and Dave enveloped him in a huge bear hug.

The noise quietened down as Dave hushed everybody so that he could make an announcement.

"I have decided that tomorrow, I'm going to come out."

Everybody let out a cheer.

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way through the throng of people to Noah.<p>

"Noah, I think I'm ready. My parents and Finn are going to be away this weekend. We already have everything. Be romantic." Kurt whispered lovingly into Noah's ear.

Noah's eyes widened in shock, but then, he realised what was to happen, and brought Kurt in for a tight, loving hug.

"Are you sure you are ready Kurt? I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"Noah, I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Hey Lovies!  
>I hope you enjoyed this installment of my fic,<br>my next chapter is going to be the last chapter,  
>and it is going to be pure smut, with a faint dash of plotline.<br>__I already have new ideas for another fic, but i'm not going to post any more for a little while.__  
>Please Review!<br>Love,  
><strong>DJ,<br>xoxo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is my last chapter of this, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. There is also a very graphic sex scene in this! :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, after a long day of school, in which Dave had come out, and had to change friend groups to join the glee kids, Noah decided to skip glee to get ready for the big night.<p>

Noah really did want to be romantic. He loved Kurt so much and really want him to be happy. It was Kurt's first time, it had to be the best moment of his life so far.

So that afternoon, while Kurt was at Glee club showing the rest of the club what He and Jason had been working on with that strange Australian song, that really sounded like it was written by a stoner, Noah was going to make the room as perfect as possible to make it the best night of their lives so far.

Noah decided to keep it simple, flowers, romantic music and candles. Everything that the movies said was romantic. Noah really had no idea, but he thought starting at a florist would be the right thing to do, he had an hour and a half to get everything perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour, 30 Minutes left.<strong>

Noah went upstairs to Google where the nearest florist was. It turned out that it was all the way across town, at least 20 minutes' drive away. He quickly jotted the address down and rushed to his truck, programmed the address into the GPS and set off.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour left.<strong>

It took Noah a little longer to find the florist than he had expected.

He had gotten a little lost, and drove in a circle for a little while, because the GPS, being the useless piece of shit that it was, decided to tell him that he was in a river. He then checked the address he had programmed into it, and it turned out that it had automatically chosen the same street in Lima, Peru. Thankfully, the direction had been generally right.

Noah pushed open the door of the florist. The door opened with a soft ding, of a bell above the door being struck. It was a cosy little place inside. The walls were a modern lime colour, and the hundreds of varieties of flowers lined the walls. The smell was quite pleasant, but almost overwhelming, It had a very floral, fresh scent.

Noah walked to the back of the shop where the counter was, and a blonde, quite attractive girl was stationed.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Noah stated

"Yeah, shoot" The girl replied confidently, taking a sip from the cup of tea she had beside her on the bench.

"What would be the most romantic flower to fuck on?" Noah asked.

The girl almost choked on her tea. After a little bit of coughing and wiping away the tea that had come out her nose, she turned to face Noah again.

"Well I'm guessing you want to be romantic. So roses. But I'm guessing that you are only trying to be romantic to get into some girls pants?"

"No, actually I'm not." Noah said, slightly annoyed at the girl's attitude about him. "It's actually for my boyfriend and I's first time together, and his first time ever. I wanted it to be romantic so that it is something he will never forget or regret."

The girl's jaw dropped.

"I-I'm sorry… I just assumed you were… Straight." The girl muttered.

"Nope, very much gay." Noah said.

"Gay. Where had that come from? " Noah thought

"I'm sorry. Roses. I'll give you a discount. I'm so sorry." The girl said, worried.

"Don't worry about it."

"No really, I insist."

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes left.<strong>

Noah sped down the highway, back towards the Hummel-Hudson household.

He had 30 minutes to be ready.

How the fuck was he going to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes left<strong>

Noah rushed into the house and began tearing the petals off the roses, leaving one bunch untouched to present to Kurt on his arrival.

The petals were strewn in a path leading to the bed from the top of the stairs. There were candles in groups around the room, waiting to be lit.

Noah finished scattering the roses and began racing around the room lighting the candles.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes after deadline.<strong>

Kurt had to be arriving any second, so Noah unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants.

He lay down on the bed, amongst the strewn petals. The scent seemed intoxicating and the candles allowed sensual shadows to dance off Noah's body to the bed. He reached around the bottle of lubricant and condoms and pressed play on the iPod that sat beside them on the bedside table

The playlist Noah had created for the occasion began as he heard the front door click closed.

There was a knock on the door of Kurt and Noah's bedroom.

"Kurt?" Noah asked, making sure it wasn't Burt, Carole or Finn.

"Yeah baby, are you ready?" Kurt asked, still on the other side of the door.

"Ahuh, come in."

Kurt opened the door and was blown away by the effort that Noah had gone to, to make it the perfect experience for Kurt.

Kurt saw Noah lying on the bed with a bunch of flowers sitting on his muscular, exposed chest.

Kurt removed his shoes and treaded softly down the stairs, feeling the silken feel of the petals on the soles of his feet and between his toes.

The smell made him think of the perfume his mother used to wear when he was young.

Noah beckoned Kurt to the bed and led him by the hand to lie down amongst the petals. Noah handed Kurt the luscious bunch of flowers, and a tear was in Kurt's eye.

"Do I get your approval babe?" Noah said softly to Kurt.

"It is really wonderful, you did so well, I'm so proud." Kurt said, reaching over to pull Noah's head towards his own.

* * *

><p>Kurt pressed a kiss deep into Noah's mouth, Noah pushed just as hard back.<p>

Kurt quickly stripped all but his briefs off and flung his clothes across the room to land on the couch.

Kurt straddled Noah's pelvis and softly pressed a kiss onto the crown of his head. He moved back, and saw that Noah had his eyes closed, with a smile on his face.

Kurt leaned back in and pressed another kiss behind one of Noah's ears. Noah let out a soft moan.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Noah's moan, then decided to keep going.

He leant in and trailed kisses across Noah's chest, stopping only to flit his tongue around Noah's nipples.

Noah's back arched and he let out a loud moan, so Kurt enveloped Noah's nipple in his mouth and nibbled and danced his tongue across Noah's quickly hardening nipple.

He continued to trail the tip of his tongue down Noah's abdomen and through his dark belly hair. Kurt paused again, and lightly drifted his hands through Noah's snail trail. The feel of the light fuzz made Kurt's face and neck tickle as he moved his face closer and closer towards Noah's crotch.

Noah's bulge began to grow as Kurt was trailing kisses and he was semi-hard as Kurt removed his cock from his small black briefs.

Kurt moved his tongue to the base of Noah's long, thick shaft and licked his way up it to the head.

He took the circumcised head of Noah's thick cock into his mouth, and swished his tongue around it, earning a loud moan from Noah. He then flicked his tongue across the slit at the very end of Noah's cock, collecting the sweet beads of pre-cum that were beginning to amass at the small opening.

Noah let out the loudest moan yet as Kurt took Noah's whole massive length into his mouth. The head was deep in Kurt's throat as he tried something that he had researched online; He took the head as far down his throat as he could, and swallowed.

Noah buckled upwards as Kurt's throat contracted around his sensitive member.

"Woah baby! Save me for a little later!" Noah said, bringing Kurt back up towards him and planting a soft kiss on Kurt's supple lips.

"Are you ready to go the whole way?" Noah asked, stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt answered by passing Noah the bottle of lube.

Noah slicked his fingers up with lube and began to run his fingers around Kurt's tight sphincter. As Kurt relaxed to the sensation and became looser, Noah slowly guided one digit into Kurt, who let out a small gasp as he was penetrated by Noah's finger.

After working his finger in and out for a little while, Noah added another digit inside Kurt, and then eventually another.

Both Noah and Kurt were satisfied that Kurt should be loose enough by now, so Noah grabbed a condom from the bedside table and rolled it onto his engorged member. He slicked his member up, and massaged more lube onto Kurt's sphincter.

Kurt rolled onto his back, and lifted his knees up. Noah positioned himself so that he was on his knees between Kurt's legs, the tip of his cock pressed against Kurt's hole.

"Are you sure Kurt, I'll still love you if you don't want to do it anymore, it's going to hurt." Noah said, concerned.

"I want it more than ever!" Kurt said loudly in reply.

Noah readied himself, and slowly thrusted towards Kurt.

Kurt gasped in pain and his eyes went wide as he was slowly penetrated by his boyfriend, He bit his lip hard, his ass burning with pain as Noah got his whole length into Kurt.

Noah noticed that Kurt was in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm hurting you, I'm so sorry!" Noah said, slowly easing himself out of Kurt.

"No!" Kurt commanded. "Let me get used to it."

It was a few moments before Kurt told Noah to continue.

Noah wearily continued thrusting in and out of Kurt, the tightness stimulating his thick member even further.

Gradually, Noah became more confident, and began to quicken his speed, urged on by Kurt.

Noah also went deeper and deeper until…

"Oh my fucking god you fucking stud!" Kurt shouted as Noah hit Kurt's prostate.

Noah began to stroke Kurt's member in time with his thrusts and continued to go deep to hit Kurt's prostate.

Kurt was screaming with ecstasy as he shot his load across his pale chest, with such force that it splattered onto the top of his chest and on his neck.

The muscles contracted around Noah's member as Kurt orgasmed and Noah, overrun with stimulation, let out a loud animalistic roar as he came into the condom. He slowly pulled out of Kurt, tied off the end of the condom, wrapped it in a tissue and dropped it into the waste bin beside the bed.

He collapsed onto Kurt in a panting heap.

He sucked at Kurt's neck, leaving a large hickey, and tasting a little of Kurt's seed. The taste was intoxicating and he just had to lick it all up off Kurt's neck.

And he was glad for it.

Because he loves Noah Puckerman.

And Noah Puckerman loves him.

* * *

><p>The two young boys eventually got up from bed and went to go have a shower together, Kurt walking a little oddly, but Noah held his boyfriend's hand the whole way to the ensuite.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Hey lovies!  
>I really hope you enjoyed reading this, please feel free to message me, and remember that I love reviews!<br>Thank you all for your continued support!  
><strong>Love,<strong>_

_**DJ,  
>xoxo.<strong>_


End file.
